


Hands like an ocean (push you out, pull you back in)

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slut Klaus, Crouching Tiger Hidden Feelings, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Pet Names, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pseudo-Incest, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Soft Daddy Diego, Sort Of, Spanking, Sweet/Hot, light slut shaming, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: It's not that complicated. Sometimes Klaus comes to him because he wants his couch, and sometimes he comes to him because he wants his dick. Looking him over now, at his painted-on pants, the smudged eyeliner, and the muted expectation in his eyes, Diego's betting on dick.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	1. Two-three-four

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, no, the Kliego's got us hooked... We're working on a few other stories for this pairing, but here's our first offering~ This first part is split up or else it'd be too whopping big, but we're almost done the next part! As of right now, this story is planned to be three chapters long.
> 
> Title taken from "Issues" by Julia Michaels.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format.
> 
> At times the flow can be jarring - we know - but please forgo any constructive criticism regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories and cut down on the introspection/words etc. Thanks! :)
> 
> Klaus written by **merrythoughts** | Diego written by **ReallyMissCoffee**

* * *

* * *

By now, Klaus knows what works in his favor. It's smudged guyliner with some glitter smeared on his eyelids. It's tight everything over his body, clothes that look painted on and cling to him, showing how thin and pale he is. Tonight he's in skintight black leather pants, a zebra-patterned crop top with a red sequin scarf hanging loosely off his shoulders. Basically, Diego likes it when he looks like a slightly more feminine hot mess.

And that works for Klaus. He doesn't _always_ look like this and he doesn't always seek out Diego either. Diego just happens to be the only one who knows him and sometimes a man can only couch surf for so long before he's gotta connect with someone who actually cares whether or not he wakes up the next morning.

_Connect_ is a funny word, but he supposes that Luther and Allison probably would understand it, wink wink nudge nudge. Not that those two cowards ever _did_ anything about it. At least Diego and he aren't chickenshits about this kind of thing.

Grasped in a sweaty hand is a plastic bag, its contents? Smokes, a baggy of pills, mint chocolate candy, condoms and lube. The essentials.

Toenails with chipped purple polish on them can be seen as Klaus saunters to Diego's shitty little not-quite apartment in flip flops. The masculine mannish boxer-men pay him no attention - he's just Diego's messed up brother - nothing to see here, folks. He's pretty sure Diego's place doesn't count as a basement suite because on the door are the words _Boiler Room,_ but no matter. It's Diego he wants to see.

Klaus knocks in quick succession, just a little jingle-jangle that will let Diego know it's him. His high isn't too high, but he's horny and restless and nothing's taken off that specific edge, so it's time to do something about it.

* * *

Some nights being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be. For every night spent out on the town with his police scanner beside him on the passenger's seat of his car, he has at least one free night where he sits in his cheap-ass place and practically begs the scanner to spit out something important.

Diego doesn't like being idle. He never has. If he's not saving people, he always feels like he should be _doing_ something. He'd swept around the ring earlier that morning, before the crowd had come in, and he'd gone a few rounds with some of the regulars just to work off some steam, but a bit of work, a bit of working out, feeding himself, and a shower only take up a few hours of an otherwise-endless day.

Meditation only helps so much, but the rhythmic play of one of his longer knives around his fingers is cathartic and soothing. He flicks it around, practicing his dexterity, breathing in deep with every spin of the blade, and breathing out when he snaps it back flat against his palm.

Across from him, the police scanner is quiet. Diego secretly wonders if Eudora had changed the frequency somehow.

Before Diego can get too deep into the meditation, there's a knock on the door. He jolts, the knife falling halfway to the floor before he opens his hand and it immediately snaps back up into his palm. His powers don't care about technicalities; falling still counts as some sort of trajectory to manipulate.

To his mixed irritation and curiosity, the knock is familiar. It's quick, almost sing-song, and so even as he groans and heaves himself up onto his feet, he knows who will be waiting for him on the other side. He walks over, sock feet whisper-silent on the floor, and when he opens the door, it's with his knife kept secured against his palm. Just in case.

Diego's not _surprised_ to see Klaus there. Out of all of his siblings, Klaus is the only one who ever stops by, even if it is just for a few hours - at most, a week. He still frowns, half-peering out to make sure that no one had tailed his dumbass brother, but half-distracted by how Klaus looks.

"Jesus, did you _paint_ those on?" He asks, glancing down at Klaus' pants. Diego's obviously no stranger to leather - hell, he's head-to-toe in it now - but Klaus wears it like bait.

A part of him does wonder if that's what this is supposed to be, especially when he takes in the scarf and the glitter.

"Get inside," Diego decides a few seconds later, curiosity winning out over caution.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Diego to open the _Boiler Room's_ door. Naturally, Klaus can't hear him approach because Diego's lurking skills are unparalleled. Diego's got his vigilante get-up on, all black and leather, belts and straps, knives and blades and whatever other Batman gizmo and gadgets. But it's a low-rent Batman because Klaus can see a hole in the thick long-sleeved shirt worn underneath all that shit. It's nothing expensive and high-tech. It's DIY vigilantism.

Nothing in Diego's life is expensive and high-tech. Sometimes Klaus wonders if Diego purposely prefers it that way, for it to be a drastic sharp change from the Academy. If so, Klaus has nothing bad to say about it. A man must forge out on his own or some bullshit, and if that's DIY Batman living in a boiler room, so be it.

His clothing has the appropriate response, Diego's eyes widening as he checks him out, noting the obscene tightness of the leather paints he wiggled himself into earlier. Smudged eyeliner and sparkly eyeshadow emphasize slightly bloodshot eyes as Klaus regards his brother.

Diego looks good, but far too clothed. Klaus isn't sure he'll be able to actually get Diego undressed by himself either.

"Well, I occasionally think of myself as an artist," Klaus remarks with a shrug of a bony shoulder, causing the red scarf to slip down. He grabs at it, not letting it sail to the floor.

The order to get inside? It's blatantly ignored as Klaus licks his lips and leans against the doorframe, one hip cocked out to the side. "Why don't you make me, hm?"

* * *

Sometimes it's months between Klaus' visits, sometimes it's a few days. It usually depends on whether or not he's trying to get high, has gotten high, or is crashing hard. On the crashing days, he'll be miserable somewhere in the vicinity of Diego's sink until he can score his next hit, and on the days he's looking to score, Diego needs to watch what few valuables he has. Diego never really blames Klaus for it, though. It's not his fault that Diego's the only reliable one out of their fucked up family.

Besides, some days Klaus comes over _when_ he's high, and as Diego looks him over right now, he's beginning to suspect that that's what this is. Whatever the rest of his family thinks of him, Diego's not stupid, especially when it comes to people. He looks Klaus over slowly, even when Klaus downright refuses to get inside, and when he sees the way that Klaus licks his lips and the way that he juts his hip out, Diego thinks he's getting it.

This is a specific type of social call. While it's been a few months since Klaus has come to him for _this_ , Diego doesn't think he's off-base. So, the little quip about _making_ Klaus come inside suddenly doesn't feel so odd. Klaus has always liked being manhandled.

Diego thinks about himself as straight still, though loosely. He likes women. He likes _Eudora_.

But he also likes Klaus.

It's not that complicated. Sometimes Klaus comes to him because he wants his couch, and sometimes he comes to him because he wants his dick. Looking him over now, at his painted-on pants, the smudged eyeliner, and the muted expectation in his eyes, Diego's betting on dick.

Without a word, Diego's hand shoots out to grab the front of Klaus' shirt and he kicks out, sweeping Klaus' feet out from underneath him. He doesn't let Klaus fall, jerking him in to fall against his chest instead, even if Klaus does fall against a zipper that can't be that comfortable.

Diego jerks him inside and kicks his door shut, because while he might be okay with this _thing_ they've had going on since they were younger, he doesn't want anyone in the gym to see them.

"Scale of one to ten," Diego says conversationally, still holding Klaus by his shirt, "how high are you right now?"

* * *

Oh, Klaus knows showing attitude this early _and_ somewhat publicly could end badly. There's a chance Diego's not up for a little visit to pound town and will shove him away and slam the door, all dramatic Batman-like.

Buuuuut considering the detective woman and Diego are not together anymore, Klaus thinks he has a good chance of scoring in the way _he_ wants. Diego was too honorable to have any ass on the side. Klaus had learned the hard way - Diego losing it on him - and that had been the longest period where they didn't see each other in any capacity. Not that it matters _now_ because Diego is free as a bird - other than prowling around glued to the police scanner and fighting against simpletons.

Klaus may want to be grabbed at roughly, but his feet kicked out from underneath him? Not so much. He may yelp in surprise, but he doesn't meet his demise upon the floor.

Instead, Diego jerks him to fall on him and that's what Klaus does. Considering what Diego is wearing, it's not comfortable, but he's where he wants to be - touching Diego and Diego touching him - so it's a win as far as Klaus is concerned.

He's repositioned inside, the door kicked shut because heaven forbid the sweaty men out there see them like this. Klaus' arms wraps around Diego, his fingers working underneath straps to hold onto as he lets his head loll back, Diego fully capable of supporting him. Sometimes he likes to feel like he's a ragdoll, all loosey-goosey limbed--

The question has him sighing.

"Numbers schmumbers," Klaus replies. "I'm consenting and I know who you are and who _I_ am, so can we please just skip this part?"

* * *

There's no 'zero' on Diego's scale because he knows that Klaus is high. His pupils are a little too blown to be normal and he's pretty sure that Klaus hasn't been sober since he'd been around fifteen. It does mean that consent is a little iffy, but _high_ is basically Klaus' baseline at this point. Still, that doesn't mean that Diego has any intention of doing anything when Klaus is too high to consent. He might not be a man of many principles, but the ones he has are drilled in there hard.

Klaus is loose against him, pupils blown. He smells vaguely like alcohol - even though he's not acting drunk - but Diego doesn't have it in him to be disappointed right now. Despite everything else, it _is_ good to see Klaus again even if it is under these circumstances.

Klaus, understandably, sees nothing wrong with skipping right to what he'd undoubtedly come here for, and Diego would be lying if he tried to say that he wasn't interested. He might be straight, but there's something about the glitter and eyeliner and the more feminine cut to Klaus' clothing that crosses those wires. Well. That, and the memory of the last time this had happened.

Maybe Klaus is an annoying shit-for-brains sometimes, but he can _fuck_.

Diego sizes him up, checking just how blown his pupils are, how well he seems to be able to focus, and how much Klaus is trembling. To his relief, he doesn't think Klaus is _that_ high; his gaze isn't listing to the side, he's steady, and he's aware. If Diego had to hazard a guess, Klaus is coming down and looking for his next high - something less lethal but no less a controlled substance.

But still. Diego has honor.

"You know the rules," he says, though his voice isn't as cutting now. "Not gonna let you get on the bed until you give me a number. If you don't, you can sleep whatever this is off on the couch and we can talk about it in the morning."

* * *

Most of the time Klaus likes to forget about his family and their bizarro upbringing... Which doesn't work well with Ben still hanging around and his fondness for seeing Diego every so often. But Diego doesn't make him feel crazy guilty or abnormally fucked up. They're all fucked up, after all, just in different ways. And it's not as if getting high doesn't serve some purpose for him, either.

Because it does. Multiple purposes, even.

Sometimes Klaus stops by because he wants the company or to sleep on a bed, other times it's this - this desire that coils around him like a giant snake - and other people can't scratch the itch, other people can't even come close.

Maybe it's something to do with the fact that Diego knows him - knows all about him and still lets him in even if he's at risk of being stolen from. Maybe it's the fact that Diego is mostly straight and that it itself is a thrill. Or maybe it's because Diego's never made fun of him for his nightmares or talking in his sleep.

But it might simply be because Diego's dick feels good in his mouth and up his ass. That also could be the reason.

Whatever it is, Klaus is here and horny and they really ought to just go for it already. But Diego likes to play hard to get, insisting on rules that Klaus never agreed to, but still has to play by.

"Two-three-four," Klaus blurts. "No more than four." And the fact that he gives a quick legitimate answer is proof enough that he's determined to get what he wants.

"C'mon, Diego," Klaus adds in a whine, his head lifting as his posture straightens enough for him to step and press up against his brother, rubbing his nose against Diego's neck, needing the closeness.

"I'll suck your cock - God, I wanna suck you - I'll get you so hard. Promise. Then-then you can fuck me, yeah?"

Just talking about it is getting Klaus hard and antsy.

* * *

Diego might not issue the reminder as a threat, but they both know that it's at least a warning. Despite everything else that he is, he's a man of his word, and he's not going to take this any further without enough information to work with. Klaus can whine and complain all he wants; Diego has handcuffs and he knows the best pipe to chain Klaus up to if he insists on being pushy about this, even if he doesn't want to do that.

Klaus, apparently realizing that cajoling isn't going to get him anywhere, finally cracks enough to give his answer. It's a series of numbers, and while _four_ is a little high for Diego's tastes, it's still not five. Five is his absolute limit. He'd been going to place Klaus around a three, so it seems safe enough.

Besides, it's not like Klaus makes this easy for him either. Just like that, he gets his feet under him again and presses in close.

Diego knows that it can't be that comfortable; his leather might be supple, but the zippers are rough and biting, and he's positive that at least one of them has to be digging into Klaus' skin right now. He probably _likes_ it. And when Klaus' voice cracks with something just shy of desperation - when he practically _begs_ to get Diego's dick in his mouth - Diego finally swallows and reluctantly damns his options.

He's not good at saying 'no' to Klaus. Not when it comes to this. Not anymore. Klaus has figured out the perfect mixture of feminine, desperation, confidence, and distress practically designed to wrap Diego around his finger. Fucking asshole.

"Yeah," Diego finally answers, releasing his grip in Klaus' shirt to instead reach up and curl into his hair. "All right, baby. I got you. Come here and show me."

Coaxing, mindful of Klaus' potential lack of coordination, Diego leads the way to the sofa, walking backwards. He flicks his free hand and the knife he'd had palmed soars over and lodges itself into the side table before he takes a seat. He sits back and spreads his legs, arm draping over the back of the couch in order to reach a slightly-ratty cushion that he tosses down onto the floor, between his spread legs.

He lifts a scarred eyebrow in soft challenge. "You keep your promise and I'll fuck you."

* * *

Being pressed up against Diego, smelling him, feeling that compact strength and knowing how quick and dangerous Diego is? It's got Klaus all gung-ho, gas pedal all the way down, destination: get sexy with it. It doesn't even matter that the zippers are digging into exposed skin - not quite the sensation that Klaus likes, but it's close enough. It's something. It's Diego, and Diego is practically the only good reminder of home that Klaus will take.

Klaus doesn't always get whiney, and he doesn't always beg either, but with Diego it's more likely to happen because Diego likes him all desperate. While Klaus generally likes sex, half the time it's to get something - his booty is the credit card that never maxes out - and the other is when he's hopped up and high and pursuing the noble goal of hedonism.

But Diego doesn't really fit into either category. Diego's carved out some little space and it's a space that Klaus likes to visit.

The answer of 2-3-4 _should_ appease Diego because Diego has standards and if Klaus can barely stand up or if he's like too out of it, it's a no go, but Klaus usually learns of these attempts hours later or the next day.

He wants to melt as soon as Diego's fingers grip in his hair and those low, soothing and sexy words leave Diego's mouth. Something about Diego being sweet to him really gets Klaus going. Diego can say the sweetest shit sometimes but still be rough and forceful the way Klaus likes it.

Klaus' dick aches, but he makes no move to reposition it in his tight pants. He merely follows Diego, Diego's hand in his hair like a leash almost, and there's a fun thought. He's mumbling, " _oh, yes yes yes_ " to himself.

The sudden movement of the knife makes Klaus jump, but then he's giggling softly. Diego still won't do anything with the various blades and him. It's not as if Klaus wants to be seriously maimed, but the idea of being tied up while Diego throws knives at him sounds wicked, as does a smidge of knife play. Maybe one day.

Now he's got Diego sitting on the couch and a pillow being placed on the floor for him - see, look how sweet Diego can be! Klaus fluidly lowers himself to his knees, practiced and familiar. Diego's challenge is more of an invitation and Klaus scoots forward as he throws off the scarf. His palms are trying to glide up Diego's thighs, but there's too many straps and pockets so he ultimately has to give up.

But then there's the belt to contend with and the belt isn't _just_ a belt. Klaus' fingers fumble as he tries to win, but there's straps and extra shit and it's tight and it's not working and his impatience isn't helping.

"There shouldn't be a damn puzzle to get to your dick," he mutters. After an unsuccessful yank, Klaus groans in despair, his head tilting forward, rubbing his cheek against Diego's crotch. "Help a brother out, yeah?"

* * *

Diego can fuck like an animal. He loves it. Loves taking a partner apart, loves blowing their minds and making sure they want to come back for more, later. But he also likes the alternative, which does surprise some of his partners. A mix of both hard and sweet? That's his fucking favorite, and it's that sort of mix that not many people get at once.

He's always liked to set himself apart from the crowd.

Diego knows that Klaus doesn't get it like that from anyone else. He knows because Klaus had said it the first time that it had happened. Hell, he'd practically chanted it while Diego had kept him pinned to the bed with nothing but a hand on his back and a dick in his ass. It had been a release of tension, then. Diego had finally broken his rules and given in to Klaus' incessant flirting, and it had been really fucking good.

It's _always_ good. Which is part of the problem. Because, as Diego watches Klaus sink eagerly to his knees and reach out to start working on his belt, he knows this is temporary. Transitory. In a week, max, Klaus will be gone again, leaving only his healing scratches on Diego's shoulders as proof that this had happened.

Diego knows who Klaus is, though. He's never _expected_ more than that, and as fucked up as it probably is, it works for them.

So, instead of pulling Klaus away and shutting him down, when Klaus finally asks for help, Diego lets out a small snort of laughter and pets his fingers through Klaus' hair.

"You're the _only_ brother I'd help out this way," he says, because he can't even _imagine_ an alternative without wanting to grimace.

Taking pity on Klaus - and secretly more than just a little turned on that Klaus wants his dick so damn badly - Diego reaches down and undoes his belt with practiced fingers. He takes care to unzip his pants, parting the leather and lifting his hips just enough to work his pants down to mid-thigh. His black briefs aren't as much of a puzzle and Diego considers letting Klaus figure them out for himself, but he likes the look of hunger in Klaus' eyes.

Maybe he's not rock-hard, but he's halfway there by the time he grips Klaus' hair a little tighter and guides him down. Diego works his cock out from his briefs but doesn't do more than that.

"You think you can take it from here?" He teases. "Pretty sure you've done this part before."

* * *

Usually, Klaus is rather skilled at getting to the goodies - anyone's goodies - be it drugs, money, or the sex bits - but the DIY Batman gig is too much to handle right now.

Usually, Diego will undress or it'll be much later at night or really early in the morning and Diego won't be dressed at all. Klaus likes that - a naked Diego answering the door, unashamed of his body and scars, and Klaus will practically be salivating as soon as he sees Diego's bare chest because _mmf_.

That's not to say that the barrier of clothing can't be fun too, because there's something appealing when Diego just pulls his dick out through the fly of his jeans and Klaus will only have his pants worked down enough so his ass is out. The impatience and rush is sexy, okay.

But it feels like it's been far too long since he's been able to really indulge, and that's what Klaus wants. He wants to make a mess of Diego and a mess of himself. He wants to be _Diego's_ mess.

Whining isn't manly, but Klaus has needs, and he doesn't have patience to try and fumble and fail with Diego's strippy-straps and buttons and whatever else is coming. Considering he's going to be sucking Diego's cock, Klaus isn't expecting any backlash for asking. Fingers stroke through his hair in encouragement and Klaus just looks up pleadingly at Diego.

Diego's quick to get to it, working on getting his belt undone, and then the button and zipper. Pants are shimmied down lower and he sees familiar black briefs. Klaus' own hands are reaching - assuming he'll fish out Diego's cock - but his brother surprises him by going one step further. It's better, Diego urging him down with his other hand and Klaus goes - willing and hungry.

' _Pretty sure you've done this part before_.'

"Oh, don't you know it," Klaus cheekily murmurs, but he's not looking up because _dick dick dick_. Klaus licks his lips, not at all undeterred that Diego isn't fully erect. Klaus doesn't mind working for it. One finger strokes along the soft skin of Diego's cock before he's then helping himself, eagerly licking at Diego's dick with a moan.

* * *

Klaus isn't high enough to impact his consent. He'd claimed as much, but it isn't until Diego gets his dick out and lets Klaus _really_ see it that he decides that his brother had been telling the truth. The thing is that Klaus isn't subtle when it comes to what he wants, and right now, he wants this. Diego might guide his head down, but it's Klaus' pupils that suddenly blow wide as soon as he sees the thick head of Diego's dick within reach.

If Klaus' pupils can blow _that_ wide at the sight of his dick, he hadn't been that high to begin with. It's a safe, behind-the-scenes check, but it works. Diego feels a little of the tension he'd been carrying drain out of his shoulders, and when he feels warmth rush down to his cock under Klaus' approval, he doesn't feel guilty about it.

Klaus lets Diego guide him down. Hell, he goes willingly, his hands warm on Diego's thighs. He licks his lips, like he's staring down a fucking buffet and not a dick, but right now, the two are probably interchangeable if the look in Klaus' eyes is any indication.

There's something purely indulgent about letting his brother do this. Fuck, Diego doesn't think he's ever had anyone love his cock as much as Klaus does when he's _really_ aching for it.

Looking down, Diego cards his fingers through Klaus' hair and watches as one of Klaus' long, clever fingers strokes up the side of his hardening dick. Then, before he can so much as encourage him or check in again, Klaus leans in and licks exultantly at his cock.

The feeling of it curls through him like smoke and he lets out a long, slow sigh as Klaus' tongue works at him. Even though he knows that he could still put a stop to this, it feels like there's no going back now. Diego isn't even sure if he _wants_ to. Watching anyone take his dick like it's the best fucking thing they've ever had will never get old, but having that person be his brother? That novelty that really will never get old.

"Fuck, you do need it, don't you?" Diego breathes, pulling his brother in closer by his hair as his cock thickens against Klaus' tongue. "That's it. At your own pace. Savor that dick; lemme see how much you need it."

* * *

There's nothing better than a nice dick that's responding to your hand or mouth - well, that might not be true - but right now it's what's on Klaus' mind. Klaus has sucked a lot of cock throughout his years, some of 'em were nice, some not as nice, and certain instances from his own volition, and others not so much... But with Diego, it's always Klaus pushing for it, Klaus starting things because Diego's got his rules and worries and his uptightness about being Batman.

Klaus also is the one who comes and goes, who returns to Diego and leaves him when he needs another hit. Klaus has no home, no place that Diego could stop by to start something.

It is what it is.

Diego's touchy about his drug use. Alcohol is tolerable, as is weed, but anything harder, any pills or powders? Nope, Diego's not a fan. So how could Klaus stay? If Klaus is above a five on Diego's high scale, Diego either kicks him out or ties him up until he mellows out. Bondage is normally kinky, but when Klaus is flying high and his skin feels expansive and all he wants is to touch Diego and trace his scars but instead gets tied up or handcuffed? It sucks.

But that won't be a problem tonight. Once Diego's appraised the situation and agreed, he doesn't back out - at least he hasn't yet. There's no way Klaus is going to let that change either. Diego's fingers stroke through greasy hair and the touch lights up over Klaus' scalp, a perfect tease that gets him digging his nails into the material of Diego's pants.

Something Klaus has noticed is that Diego is _really_ good at dirty talk, but it's all encouraging and sweet and it's while he's touching Klaus. It's an observation Klaus has had, but he's not done any thinking on it. It's just a thing. Just like how he enjoys feeling Diego's dick harden because of him.

Diego's words push Klaus to lick more enthusiastically, as do the fingers that pull on his hair. Klaus fully plans on savoring everything, lapping and licking like Diego's dick is the best ice cream treat he's ever tasted.

When he stops, it's to look up through his eyelashes and rub wet parted lips over the head of Diego's cock.

"I do need it," Klaus confirms. "Need it so bad, need it in my mouth, down my throat, gagging me..." Klaus then readjusts, moving a knee off the pillow to straddle one of Diego's legs, allowing him to press his own clothed erection against Diego's shin and tightening his knees.

Klaus sighs, head tilting down to caress Diego's cock with his cheek, letting his own spit smear across his skin.

"You gonna do that for me, Daddy?"

* * *

With a low sigh in the back of his throat, Diego tips his head back against the sofa. Some of the cracked leather catches the small hairs at the back of his head, but it's not a big distraction. His world is still narrowed in on Klaus' heat and the wetness of his breath and tongue just going to town on his dick.

That's one thing that Diego fucking loves when Klaus gets like this; he's not ashamed. He licks and laps at Diego's dick like it's a biological need. Diego doubts that anyone would be able to resist that. Just for these moments, he's Klaus' entire world, and Klaus shows it with every lick and every muffled moan and sigh.

Besides, if Klaus is here, that means he's not out getting high somewhere else. Two birds, one stone. Maybe Diego can't control the guy, but he can at least make sure that Klaus is satisfied, washed, and fed before he inevitably fucks off again for another few weeks.

Until then, though? He's going to enjoy this. And if the way that Klaus' dick feels against his shin is any indication, he's not the only one. Diego glances back down, drinking in the reverence in Klaus' eyes as he traps Diego's leg between his own, pressing against him in a way that practically _screams_ that he's a few seconds away from just humping against it like a dog.

It's hot. Everything about this is hot, from the way that Klaus practically nuzzles against his dick, to what he _says_. Diego's good at maintaining his own control, good at leading Klaus into what he wants at a pace that won't hurt him, but _fuck_ if his breathing doesn't hitch audibly when Klaus just up and pulls out the big guns.

Klaus only calls him 'Daddy' when he's desperate. If Diego didn't know how badly he needed it before, he does now.

"Yeah, baby. I'll take care of it. Just trust that Daddy's got you," Diego says, tone a little rougher than before.

Despite the scratch of Klaus' stubble, Diego's cock is hard against his cheek. He reaches down, wrapping a hand around it, and he guides Klaus' head up just enough to rub the head of his dick back and forth over Klaus' lips, shivering both at the feeling, and at the knowledge that Klaus needs it _this_ bad.

"Didn't tell you that you could move off the cushion, though. I want you back on it, lookin' sweet for me. Can't see how much you need it if your dick's pressed against my leg."

* * *

Arousal is a funny thing. By all accounts, calling his _brother_ 'Daddy' shouldn't work because neither one of them have warm thoughts for their actual father _and_ they're the same age. There's no age gap here, no age play and no huge power dynamic happening either - at least not an innate one. Their last name is the same, they were born on the same day, they were _numbers,_ trained little superheroes for Daddy's grand dreams... and yet here they are, Diego's legs spread, his cock thickening by the second and Klaus' own dick trapped by clinging pants.

Shameless. That's what Klaus is being. With his begging, with his neediness, with him all but wrapping himself around Diego's leg. Klaus could try and explain away his behavior, claim that it's been a while since he had a good roll in the hay - been even longer since _they_ rolled around together - but he won't have to explain anything. Diego isn't going to give him a hard time about how he's acting, because Diego is eating it up like a pudgy kid let loose in a candy shop.

There's something empowering about being between someone's legs and pleasuring them with your mouth. The nether regions are private and Klaus likes getting into private places. He remembers the first time he went to his knees for Diego. Diego was so careful, didn't move his hips or pull on his hair, didn't want to make it difficult, didn't want to complicate things. All accommodating. So sweet. Klaus hadn't known what to do other than taunt Diego to get him to move.

Sometimes Klaus wonders if he'd be more amiable to that now, but it doesn't matter. They have a pretty reliable system.

His bag of essentials has been dropped somewhere inside while on his way to the couch, but it's not essential now. Diego does have lube and they're not at a part that requires any.

Diego doesn't let him down, indulging him, referring to himself as _Daddy_ , calling him _baby_. Klaus can't recall who or when the Daddy-thing started, but it'd probably been a joke or a mean spirited comment.

Doesn't matter, because Diego's moving his head, his lips being rubbed over the tip of the dick that he loves so much and all Klaus can do is moan and go pliant.

Submissive tendencies don't crop up often with Klaus - at least not with other people - but with Diego? With his brother he can let go, so when the comments made about the lack of permission to get off the cushion, Klaus doesn't actually push back.

"Wanna see me, huh?" Klaus sing-songs. Despite his question, he's untangling his legs from Diego's shin and getting both knees back on the pillow. "That better?"

Klaus' head leans to the side as he blinks slowly up at Diego and parts his lips seductively.

* * *

Diego doesn't do this shit with just anyone, but Klaus isn't just anyone. Despite how fucked up it might be to anyone watching from the outside, they have a history together. A history of exploration, of learning what works, and of trying some things that they haven't kept, but others that they had.

The _Daddy_ thing is probably the best example of that. Diego's not sure who it had been to say it first, but his money is on Klaus. He'd liked it - they'd both liked it - and instead of pushing back or dismissing it, Diego had filed it away into his list of things that get Klaus going. Because he has one of those, now, and he actually takes pride in being able to get Klaus to submit. He doesn't do it all the time, but watching Klaus relax and enjoy and chase what he needs will never not be addicting.

Diego watches the tension drain out of Klaus' shoulders when he takes control. The moan that he lets out is music to Diego's ears, and a small, hot thrill rushes through him when Klaus corrects his position. He's slow with it, intentional, and when Diego glances down between them, he can see Klaus' dick thick and trapped in his pants. He wets his lips at the sight and he gives Klaus' hair a small tug of approval.

"Much better. Especially 'cause I get to see how good you are for me."

And it's true. Diego might not know a lot about Klaus' habits outside of the two of them, but he does know that Klaus isn't submissive by nature. He's always been the first one aside from Diego to challenge authority, so the knowledge that Klaus _wants_ to give in to him will never stop being fucking hot.

Diego lets out a slow breath and gives his cock a slow stroke. It's partly because of how it feels, but it's mostly due to how hungry Klaus looks at the sight of it. Fuck if Diego isn't into how much Klaus loves his dick.

"I think you've earned a reward. Just take it slow. I know you need it, but you're gonna get it on _my_ terms, all right?" It's not exactly an order, more coaxing, because even if Klaus responds well to Diego being rough, sometimes he swears Klaus reacts more to Diego being soft to him.

With that in mind, Diego nudges his cock against Klaus' lower lip. He traces it around in a slow circle, rubbing against Klaus' spit-slick lips. When he finally, slowly presses in, it's shallow until Klaus' tongue molds around him and then Diego groans, pulling him down carefully just to feel that heat all around him.

* * *

Being at anyone's mercy is not a pleasant situation to be in. Considering they grew up with a totalitarian asshole of a father, Klaus very much prizes his freedom. He hated the confining uniforms, the scheduled training, all the rules, and how the adults always knew more than they admitted, not that Pogo and Mom were unkind, but they worked for Sir Reginald Hargreeves first and foremost.

That Klaus gets a little submissive for Diego says a lot, speaks of some trust because Diego's proven himself more dependable than his other siblings. So it would make sense that Klaus dabbles in a little _ohh, wee submission._

But it might just be that they're simply adding a cherry on top of their dysfunctional sundae, because why not? Klaus has nothing to lose. Diego isn't going to tell this to anyone and Klaus wouldn't care anyway. He doesn't have some reputation to tarnish - unlike Diego, because Klaus is pretty sure that Diego wouldn't want this getting around.

Technically Diego has the upper hand here because seeing and talking to the dead is a shit power compared to having control over projectiles. Klaus never excelled in combat, never wanted to punch and kick and be some ninja - not like Diego. Still, never underestimate a junkie. They can get crazy.

Even if he's not able to press up close and grind against Diego's leg, Klaus does like seeing how Diego looks and takes him in. He all but preens under the attention and praise - a different kind of high that Klaus loves. He smiles, entranced as he watches Diego's other hand stroke up his dick. It's a small teasing show, one that has want pinging through Klaus. His own fingers tremble, he grasps at the straps around Diego's thighs.

Talk of a reward has Klaus visibly perking up, that is, until he hears going slow and having it be on Diego's terms. He just wants. _Wantswantswants_. No slow and waiting - fuck that - even if Diego is trying to be sweet or something.

Before he can issue a complaint, Diego is pacifying him by means of rubbing his cock against Klaus' lip. Yes, this is better. Klaus groans eagerly, eyelids fluttering as his pulse skips along happily. He stops worrying about what was just said because he's pulled closer to what he wants and he parts his lips expectantly.

Then Klaus goes for it. He surges down, sucking hard as he purposely gags himself. His throat convulses deliciously around Diego's dick, eyes watering, but Klaus doesn't care. How can he when he's with Diego and tasting his cock like this? This is what he needs to do.

* * *

Diego will never get tired of this. Screw the dysfunction, screw the uncertainty over what this is and what they have. No one, not even the women that Diego has been with, have ever been able to take him like his brother can. Some nights he worries about how fucked up that is, but then he thinks back on those rare moments when Klaus is so strung out that all he can do is cling, or beg, or pant. Those moments where he lets Diego take care of him, and despite everything else that it is, how can it be wrong?

If that's the only way that Klaus will ever let anyone take care of him, why wouldn't Diego push for it? Maybe, just maybe, someday Diego will be able to push beyond that. Only time will tell.

But time is the last thing on Diego's mind as he watches Klaus' eyelashes fall, dark and thick against his cheeks. The groan that escapes Klaus' lips is practically pornographic and Diego shivers, because no one has _ever_ been this hungry for his dick.

Not like Klaus is. And fuck it, it's an ego boost, plain and simple.

He has plans to lower Klaus' head down, to feel every second of that tongue desperate and working at his dick. Diego likes riling Klaus up, likes making him desperate. He likes it so much that he misses the quick glint in Klaus' eyes right before Klaus damns slow and drops down on his lap, taking him in deep and sucking like his life depends on it.

Diego tenses with a rough shout, fingers slipping in Klaus' hair as wet, hot tightness convulses around his cock. Klaus gags around him, the sensation enough to practically make Diego's toes curl, as he tips his head back against the sofa and struggles to catch his breath. Klaus doesn't make it easy, sucking hard, swallowing, practically choking himself on Diego's dick with so much desperation that Diego almost lets him have it.

Almost.

Grasping at the back of the sofa with one hand, Diego curses and reaches down. Instead of fisting his hand in Klaus' hair, he moves his hand down lower, wrapping his fingers around Klaus' throat. Diego shudders at the feeling of his cock _in_ that throat, but he makes a point to squeeze and shove, working one of his feet in between Klaus' legs to kick them wide.

It serves no purpose other than throwing Klaus off balance. Diego knows enough fighting styles to know how to distract an opponent, but he feels almost incredulous to have to use his knowledge like this. _Especially_ considering it feels so fucking good.

"Jesus, Klaus," he grinds out. "Did I say you could do that? You want me to fuck you? Regroup and do it again, _slow_. You do this slow for me - be good for me - and I'll fuck you 'til you forget your own goddamn name."

* * *

Deep throating and gagging on cock isn't exactly pleasurable - at least not in the same way a hand or mouth feels on his dick. It's intense and demanding and difficult and Klaus likes pushing himself. He doesn't do this for anyone and everyone, however. Hell no. Sometimes his partners deserve the bare minimum and that's exactly what Klaus will deliver. Other times, Klaus is so fucking high he has no idea what's happening but he's along for the ride, more or less.

He doesn't always do this with Diego because sometimes Klaus loves indulging in some good old fashioned teasing by taking things slow and/or playful. Nothing wrong with variety, and normally Diego trying to keep him in line will work because Klaus wants to let go.

Tonight, however, there's this itch, this frenzied need and Klaus has gotta go for it because the alternative is just _no,_ he can't handle it. So, that's what he does. He claws at Diego's thighs while he gags and chokes on Diego's dick - maybe not the biggest Klaus has ever seen, but it's such a lovely cock, thicker and unyielding.

The whole thing is messy, his eyes leaking, nose beginning to run, saliva escaping from the corners of his mouth, but a little mess never scared Klaus away. But it's worth it for the sound of surprise that Diego makes.

Klaus has his way for a good few seconds before Diego does anything that he can notice. And what Diego does almost makes Klaus lose it because he feels a calloused hand come to his throat and knowing that Diego can feel his own cock in his throat is so hot.

Not that Klaus gets to enjoy that because Diego's uprooting him and in the process of trying to not splat, Klaus has to pull off. Unhappily, he gasps as he tries to catch his breath, but as he does, Diego's words float into his mind.

And Klaus very much wants to be fucked 'til he forgets his name. He might even want to be good for Diego too, but he's unable to accept any of that right now. He just wants to do what he wants - he needs to suck Diego off, needs to make it so fucking amazing that Diego won't be able to stop from coming. He wants Diego's fingers in his hair and on his throat and Klaus wants to feel his throat seize up--

But he's supposed to go regroup and go slow, and what if he can't? What then? He's pretty sure he can't. _Fuck_.

Klaus' face crumples and this time when he moves, he doesn't go for dick and instead rests his forehead on Diego's knees, eyes tightly closed as he rocks back and forth.

"I can't," He half-whines, half-whimpers. "I'm sorry. I just wanna-- Please..."

* * *

Klaus has varying moods, and not all of them are easy to predict. Diego's no expert, either. Sometimes Klaus is in such a weird mood that there's nothing he can do but try to figure it out before the whole thing implodes, and sometimes there really is no helping him. Diego might want to get Klaus out of this shit-show someday, but he can't do that unless Klaus wants it. So, until then, he'll take what he can get.

A part of him hopes that the promise of something rough will be enough to forestall Klaus' desperation. Oh, Diego _wants_ him desperate. He wants Klaus begging and sweet and filthy, but he wants it on his terms. He wants to be able to make _sure_ that Klaus is okay first. As good as having Klaus gag himself on his dick had felt - and as much as Diego does still want to pull him down onto it - he's not enough of an ass to risk Klaus' safety like that.

But Klaus doesn't care. Diego might have offered him another possibility, but the response is not reassuring. He watches, breathless, as something in Klaus' expression seems to crumple, and alarm prickles along the back of Diego's neck as Klaus leans in and _doesn't_ lunge for his dick again.

It takes him a second to regroup, to think of what to do next, because as much as he wants to do this his way, Klaus isn't often desperate like _this_. In a way that looks like genuine distress. Even his pleading sounds genuine, and it's that sound that makes Diego switch gears. He doesn't know what's wrong, but he does know that Klaus sometimes gets too sensitized when he's high and it works itself out as desperation, like an itch that can't be scratched.

"All right. Hey, that's fine," he soothes, somewhat awkwardly, looking around his place. He suddenly wishes that his bed wasn't so small and that he had something big enough to handle them together. But for now, he has an idea.

Diego might not be as strong as Luther is, but he's no lightweight either. He's trained in any martial art that he's come across, and he's strong in the _real_ way. So, when he reaches down to hook his hands under Klaus' arms, he takes a second to brace himself and then suddenly lifts.

Klaus isn't _light_ , but he's easy enough to lift for a dude. Diego doesn't give him a chance to startle or ask questions. Instead, he hoists his brother up onto the sofa with him and then immediately changes positions. With a move that Diego is secretly proud of, he pushes Klaus back down on the sofa just as he gets his knees under him on it. The sofa might not be huge, but it's large enough for this as he climbs on top of Klaus and uses his own weight to pin him down.

Diego's fingers find Klaus' hair and the other hand drops down to where Klaus is hard and straining in his pants. But, instead of immediately going for it, what he does instead is curl his fingers tightly in Klaus' hair and then lean in.

Diego kisses him, mindless of where his mouth had just been. He kisses him hard, but slow, more to get his attention than anything else.

"I've got you. I know what you can handle, baby. Just let me take care of you, all right? You wanna get all desperate? That's fine. I think you need to take the edge off."

Diego kisses him again, pinning Klaus down with the weight of his body as his fingers work at Klaus' pants. They're impossibly tight, which _is_ an issue, but he can at least rub his palm along the outline of Klaus' straining dick until he can work out how to get his pants open.

* * *

Wailing or whining isn't exactly new for Klaus. He's always been a firm believer in expressing one's lamentations because _why not_? Given that they were supposed to be well-behaved kidlets who obeyed their Dad, it wasn't like they were _heard_ all that much... Or if they were heard, it didn't matter, like the times Klaus was locked in the mausoleum screaming his throat raw. Had Dad cared? Nope. And had it helped? Double nope.

But Diego listened to him - not always willingly, mind you. When they were kids, Klaus often just let himself into Diego's room, slumping against the wall and complaining about this or that. Diego for the most part, just let him talk until he got it all out, but that meant something. It was the _presence_ that mattered to Klaus, having company amidst the misery of whatever. Given that he almost always has Ben around now, the lack of company isn't much of a thing anymore.

Klaus can't touch Ben, however. He can see him, hear his annoying commentary, but there's no hugs or shoulder bumps, but Ben as a ghost is better than no Ben (not that Klaus will ever tell him that).

What matters is the fact that Diego wants something that he can't do... but it should be doable, right? Is it that difficult to go slower? It shouldn't be. Slow down, like molasses or glue. It shouldn't be. It shouldn't be.

It is.

Because sometimes you just need to do what you want to do. Or you want to do what you need to do. Want and need are interchangeable, but the urgency pounds with each heartbeat in his chest. And trying to stop, to change or alter what he wants (needs) to do is just no. It's _no_ , it's a fucking no!

Klaus wants to flail away, worm his way to the ground and crawl back to his bag, to get the smaller baggy of good stuffs, but he just slumps against Diego, lost and listless, high and horny.

He doesn't hear whatever Diego says, but he's lifted by strong arms and Klaus is noodle-limbed, letting Diego do whatever he seeks. He can trust Diego, right?

He's laid down on his back on the couch and Klaus immediately tries to arch up because he doesn't want Diego to leave - but Diego must know that because Klaus ends up pinned by his brother's bigger body.

Klaus whines, first distressed by the change and the restraint before it settles him. Or maybe it's the kiss that does it, Diego's lips stealing the breath and nerves from him.

This time, he hears what Diego says and it's easier to just accept it, to assume that Diego's right - just this once. Yeah. Just this once. Diego can take care of him, take the edge off - whatever that means.

Diego kisses his words away and Klaus goes, willing and wanton as he surges into the kiss. Diego's palm rubs against the line of his erection and it's perfect. It doesn't even matter that it's not enough, that it's not fingers directly on his skin, because the rest of Diego is here, his mouth, his other hand in his hair, the weight pushing him down into the sofa.

It's Klaus who breaks away from the kiss, gasping a small laugh out as he comments, "This is nice." Staying quiet for long has never been his thing.

* * *

This could go very right or this could go very wrong. Diego's taking a chance, but when it comes down to it, everything that Diego has ever done with Klaus has all been taking a chance. Klaus isn't a stable man. He's about as far from fucking stable as it's possible to be, but Diego has been doing this for long enough to notice certain patterns and ways to respond. Maybe this way isn't the best, but it's still a chance that he's willing to take.

He feels the way that Klaus arches up against him, feels the tremble of desperation work its way through Klaus' limbs, like restlessness crawling all over his skin. Diego knows that feeling. He knows the ripple of anxiety that comes from inaction. He'd imagine that it feels a little bit like drowning, but his body won't let him do that, so it's a guess at best.

For one split second, Diego thinks that maybe he should just call this off and fuck Klaus the way that he needs. There's something in the desperate whine that he lets out that makes Diego wonder if this is really a good idea. Klaus could be higher than he'd claimed, or he could be on a bad trip and crashing. It's always a possibility.

But then, much to Diego's relief, the wiry tension that had been thrumming through Klaus' body like guitar strings pulled too tight suddenly goes lax. He surges into the kiss, but there's no strength to it. It's all desperation and need. Most importantly, though, there's acceptance. Klaus may be desperate, but he stops struggling, stops pushing back. Instead, he kisses Diego and shudders, sinking back against the sofa and giving in to what Diego had wanted him to do.

Diego doesn't think he's imagining the small flare of pride that flickers through his chest when he feels Klaus relax under him. He lets Klaus kiss him back hard, lets him take his frustrations out that way while giving as good as he gets. All the while, Diego keeps him pinned, his hand still tangled in Klaus' hair as he works at the leather pants.

Realistically, he probably needs two hands for this shit, but realistically, he's _also_ Diego fucking Hargreeves, and there isn't a lock around that can deter him for long. Pants included.

It cramps his fingers a little, but he manages to get Klaus' pants down just enough to slide his hand in. From there, it's easy to shove Klaus' pants down further, enough for Diego to find the hard, silken heat of his dick to wrap his hand around. This close, Klaus' cock is probably rubbing against his shirt - maybe even the leather of it, but Diego doubts that his brother minds all that much. _Especially_ with how much better he sounds now.

"I told you I got you," Diego murmurs back, thumb stroking along Klaus' dick, re-learning the feel of it. "Now, I'm gonna keep you here, and you're gonna do whatever you need to get it all out, but I'm not stopping until you come." He leans in, biting once at Klaus' lower lip, harder.

"You can be good for me and let me get you off. Got it?"

* * *

This isn't what Klaus wanted five minutes ago, but he's not thinking about that. He doesn't focus on that little fact, it's barely even there, like smoke dissipating. Diego's weight atop of him is perfect and comfortable - not hulking, but not like him. Diego is agile and dangerous, his size and strength enabling him to do exactly what Diego needs - the damn Batman vigilantism.

Diego knows how to kiss him, hard or softer, faster or slower - it's all good. Considering their options, a great deal of experimentation was done whilst cooped up in the Academy. Maybe Diego struggled with stuttering, but his mouth worked just fine when it was clamped over Klaus' own.

Under Diego, Klaus feels safe. Certain implements and buckles are digging into him, but this is _Diego_ \- and all of his blades and knives that he relies on, and Klaus already has a potential fetish for Diego repurposing those weapons, wink wink.

Klaus honestly thinks he could get off without Diego getting his pants down and dick out. He can be easy sometimes - or at least easy for the right person - but Diego seems determined and who's Klaus to deny him?

Diego drags down tight pants before his fingers work out Klaus' cock. Given their cramped positioning, Diego can't really get much motion, but it's still fingers wrapped around his dick, so Klaus is very into it.

Diego's words are like melted chocolate, sweet and hot, and Klaus is groaning as he grinds into the touch.

"Yeah, yeah I can be good, so good for you," Klaus gasps out.

He now remembers that _he_ has hands and they're worming their way up to grab at Diego's shoulders before curling into the collar of his shirt and grasping there. He licks at his bottom lip, where Diego just bit, and then the urge is there.

"Bite me," Klaus demands and he tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck for Diego to get at .

* * *

There's never any true guarantee because Klaus' moods are as unpredictable as the weather, but Diego thinks he'd managed to nip this meltdown in the bud. This could always go sideways and Klaus could always start to struggle or lash out or push back, but he has hope that Klaus will finally just let this happen, that he'll let Diego take the lead and pull him back down into something stable.

A part of Diego wonders if maybe that was why Klaus had sought him out to begin with. Stability is at a premium in their family.

To Diego's relief, Klaus does respond well. He doesn't struggle, doesn't shove back, doesn't beg or whine that he _can't_ do this. Instead, he groans as soon as Diego gets his hand around his dick, and while the sound goes right to Diego's cock, he'll take care of himself later. Something tells him that _this_ is what Klaus wants. Or, more accurately, this is what he _needs_.

He needs to let someone else take the lead, needs to reach up and grab at Diego's shirt and hold on for dear life. He needs to grind into the grip that Diego has on his cock, and he needs to promise that he can be good. Diego shudders, biting back a small groan at the vow, because even years later, that still gets him. It sends something hotter and possessive rushing through him, and so when Klaus tilts his head and tells Diego to bite him, there's no thought that goes into it.

"Yeah, baby. Gonna take care of you. Take a deep breath for me."

Diego leans down and noses against Klaus' neck, testing where the corded, lean muscle gives way to something softer. As soon as he finds something he can get his teeth around safely, Diego bites down, hard enough to leave indents. Though Klaus hadn't told him to, he makes a point to suck, using his body to weigh Klaus down as he places a very purposeful mark against his skin.

He feels the throb of arousal in Klaus' dick, feels the rush that goes through him, and Diego makes a point to move his hand, stroking slow but tight at his own pace. Each pull drags Klaus' dick against the leather of his harness, but Diego doesn't think he'll mind. Klaus has always been hot for more intense sensation.

* * *

Maybe it's annoying for Diego to have to adapt or figure out how the fuck to deal with Klaus and his changeable nature, but Diego's been doing it for as long as Klaus can remember. Diego's actually fairly adept at managing him - not that Klaus ever has to say it, thankfully. They've both never been big on the communication front and some things haven't changed (which suits him just fine).

This is doable. All he's gotta do is let Diego touch him and do whatever it takes to get off? It's not complicated, and certainly not any hardship. As Klaus remains pressed down into the sofa, the antsy cravings and discontentment continue to simmer down. It's relief - pure fucking relief - and Klaus loves every bit of it. Every point of contact, every touch and taste and feel and sound.

And god, Diego's gonna bite him, isn't he? Diego's beautiful lips parting and teeth grazing against Klaus' skin, getting shivery bumps to pop up--

There's no good reason that Diego would deny him, right?

Oh, fuckity-lovely-fuck, when Diego calls him _baby_ and reassures him, Klaus believes it, he really does. So, Klaus takes a deep breath and he's trembling as Diego's facial hair teases along his neck.

Diego then bites and pain lights up, bright and clear and centering. It gets Klaus closer, his arousal thick and hot.

" _Fuck_ , Daddy," Klaus cries out, eyelids fluttering shut as he basks in the sensation of Diego's hand around his dick. It's the touch of Diego's fingers coupled with the friction of what Diego's wearing, all of it's working. Slim hips keep pushing up, Klaus' fingers rubbing underneath the collar, desperate to touch any of Diego's skin.

"More, c'mon, please." Klaus wants bruises and hickeys, he wants Diego's mouth on him everywhere.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Diego can't help but be relieved that this is working. He knows that it probably goes deeper than this. Klaus doesn't stop by all the time, and he definitely doesn't stop by dressed up the way that he had been - dressed to get fucked and used _hard -_ and so Diego knows that there was probably more to this than he'd assumed.

It's not something that he's going to think of now, though. Maybe later, when Klaus is fucked and sated, maybe then he'll let Diego talk to him, or at least cook him a meal and give him a bed to sleep in until he vanishes again. But that's something to think about later.

For now, Klaus does precisely what Diego wants him to do. He shudders and clings, crying out so fucking sweetly that Diego groans against his throat. The _Daddy_ thing rakes a scorching heat through him and he presses Klaus down firmer against the sofa, keeping him contained and unable to do anything else but feel and beg and cling.

He feels Klaus' fingers - colder than his own skin - touch and caress as his hips roll and jerk under him. Diego offers his hand for Klaus to fuck, stroking as much as he can in the confined space between their bodies. But when Klaus begs him for more, Diego knows he's not talking about his cock.

"You want a few souvenirs," he says roughly when he pulls away from Klaus' neck, a dark red mark already blooming on his throat. "You want to touch them and remember this. Remember that no matter how good everything else might feel, no one can make you feel like this but _me_."

The last word is rougher, edging possessive, and Diego backs it up with more than just words. He throws himself into kissing and biting down Klaus' neck, biting hard enough to bruise and sucking a painting of marks into his skin. Large, small, dark, and light, Diego does what Klaus _really_ needs him to do and he lays claim.

* * *

Officially, on paper, Diego's his brother. It's what Klaus thinks of Diego as, because what are his options really? Some former colleague? Ex-student soldier? All of his siblings tried to make sense of their crazy upbringing, to be more than their given numbers, because what else would they do? Everything was already batshit crazy with their Dad, and considering each of their abilities, it's not as if finding Diego attractive was worrisome to Klaus - not back then and certainly not now. Besides, attraction doesn't always make sense.

Did any of them have a chance at normal once they fucked off from the Academy? Not really. Wires crossed, it was too late and no therapy is touching their fucked up childhood. It's not just looks or availability either because there were other so-called siblings around, but all of them seemed like a hard no to Klaus.

But _Diego_? With his stress-induced stuttering and his determination to save the day? Klaus had sought him out, two pissy boys forming a bond, and he's still into Diego even though Diego's turned into a budget Batman and now they're just two dysfunctional men.

He's also quite into Diego's reactions, because Christ-on-a-cross, Diego gets into the Daddy-thing too - Klaus can tell. He's pushed down harder and he can't help but wonder what it would feel like to be pushed against a variety of things by Diego - telephone poles, asphalt, grass, that kind of thing. If it's Diego over him, Diego's body pinning him, Klaus is sure he'll be a slut for it.

His neck already burns from the first bite, but how can they stop? How could that be it? Diego's right, Klaus wants his motherfucking souvenirs from visiting DiegoLand. And, no one else does make him feel this way.

What a terrifying thought - being a junkie to his own brother too. Klaus wants to sob or laugh because of it, but Diego's mouth is back on his neck and it's a hot mix of teeth and sucking, of Diego marking him up - messing him up - and Klaus is tensing as his orgasm builds. Greedily, he thrusts into Diego's hand and his nails dig into skin as he works to make this moment his bitch.

It's a gritted out exultation of "yes" when Klaus finally comes, body shaking as he spurts wetly into Diego's hand.

* * *

This is what Klaus needs, and right now, it's also what Diego needs. More than getting a hand around his own cock and stroking himself to orgasm, he needs to see Klaus fall apart under him. He needs to be the _cause_ of it. He needs to know that - if only for one fucked up moment - he can be who Klaus needs him to be. Beyond the drugs, beyond the addiction, Diego can still find a place in Klaus' world. Can still be one good thing in his life even if the rest is unreality and madness.

So, Diego throws himself into this. He throws himself into holding Klaus down, into stroking his cock, and into biting his way up the side of his neck and leaving his claim behind in bold red marks. Klaus is always looking for ways to lose control. Through alcohol, through drugs, through getting high as a fucking kite on anything he can get his hands on. So Diego makes a point to control the situation, to leave no room in Klaus' life for anything other than feeling what Diego wants him to.

It's fucked up, but it's something that they both need. Klaus needs to lose himself in something he doesn't need to think about, and Diego needs to _try_.

He can feel the building tension in Klaus' body as he grinds up into Diego's hand. Each pulse and throb and twitch of his dick is practically superimposed on Diego's palm, and when he hears Klaus' breathing begin to shudder out in small gasps, he knows it won't be long. Diego shudders, craving the knowledge that he's done this right. Klaus' nails dig hard into his skin, raising welts, but the sting only spurs Diego on.

When Klaus finally comes, Diego groans roughly in the back of his throat.

He breaks away from his brother's neck, lips still brushing against it. "That's it, baby boy. That's it; look so sweet for me. Daddy's got you," he promises, his hand moving quicker as it slickens with Klaus' come.

All the while, Diego presses him down, uncaring that he can feel wetness seeping through his shirt, and that he'll need to clean off his harness later. His clothes don't matter right now. Not when it comes to Klaus feeling safe and free with him.

* * *

Orgasms may always feel good, but not every one is the earth-shattering-take-me-to-church kind. Not that Klaus has ever been to church, but he's seen church on TV, people with their hands up, waving, eyes closed, having some sort of _religious experience_ which, to him, looked a lot like being high. Maybe there are parallels. High on God. High on drugs. High on life. High on saving the day. They're probably not all that different.

Not that Klaus says any of this, because he's getting ravaged by his orgasm tearing through him, making him feel helpless to the pleasure. It's a fantastic place to be, underneath Diego - a man that's his supposed brother but doesn't see anything wrong with going by _Daddy_ for this particular endeavor. Klaus isn't even sure if Diego likes it because he likes it, or if he's into it because _Klaus_ is into it, but either way, it's a reassurance.

Diego goes further, proving that he's still d sweet Daddy as he praises Klaus - at least he takes it as praise. Klaus pants, luxuriating underneath Diego as the aftershocks of his orgasm wash over him. The fact that he's come on Diego's clothing? It's a perk.

Pleasantly sore from Diego, he can't wait to see the resulting "souvenirs" left behind on him.

"So sweet for you, yeah," Klaus repeats back, eyes blinking sluggishly open. "God, Diego - missed this - I missed you, yeah. You miss me too?"

Before he waits for any response, Klaus is adding on. "We should get naked. Wanna feel you. Tired of the straps and knives - at least not using them the right way."


	2. Sugar and spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night finishing up. Enjoy :D

* * *

* * *

Klaus looks good. He looks like he's _really_ feeling this one, and it makes something hot and proud light in Diego's chest to be the cause of it. He doesn't relent, doesn't switch it up. He gives Klaus exactly what he needs and he lets him ride his pleasure out with a single-minded focus. One that hopefully eclipses all of the drugs and the alcohol and the need. Maybe it's selfish, but for right this second, he wants Klaus to need _him_.

Klaus is the only one who ever did. To the rest of them, Diego had always known he was a joke. Always Number Two, always second rate. Always too caught up in ethics, in doing his damn job, in not being strong like Luther or persuasive like Allison. But to Klaus? That hadn't mattered as much.

So, Diego coaxes him through his orgasm. He holds him down, lets him ride it out until he's shaking and shivering and then relaxing. Diego doesn't take his hand away even when Klaus' dick begins to soften, but he does stop stroking.

And, when Klaus shakily answers him, his eyes blinking open sluggishly, relaxation all but _dripping_ off of him, Diego props himself up on his other arm and looks down at him.

Klaus looks fucking pretty like this, his eyelashes dark and smudged with liner, his cheeks and lips flushed, his neck a marked canvas, and an ease in his eyes that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Diego wars over commenting that Klaus is pretty, because there _is_ such a thing as going too far, and sometimes he gets caught up in sex.

He's never been good with words, but he's always been good with his body. Sex has always been a way to say things he can't figure out how to say out loud. But he's still cautious, because this _is_ Klaus. There's no telling how he'd react.

The bid to get naked is one that Diego can do something about, though. With a breath of laughter, he strokes his fingers through Klaus' hair once in silent praise, and then slowly levers himself away. His shirt will need to be washed anyway, so Diego makes a point to wipe his hand off on it before he offers it to Klaus in order to help him sit back up.

"Getting naked sounds like a good idea," he agrees, glancing down the length of Klaus' body appreciatively. "Sit up for me and strip down. No show, I just want to see you. It's been a while," he adds, and after a second, Diego glances back up.

"And yeah, Klaus. I missed you, too. Been too long."

* * *

Okay, okay, Klaus can admit that the do-it-yourself Batman getup is actually hot on Diego, but he doesn't want to deal with it _now_. Like, he thinks it would be hot if Diego was dressed as he is and using knives in certain sexy ways on _him_. That'd definitely work for Klaus. A little flirtation with danger, nothing wrong with that, especially as Klaus actually trusts Diego not to seriously endanger him.

A little bit of hurt is fine anyway. Proves that you're alive.

It's not something he'll bring up now - at least not bluntly, but Klaus can't rush his small comment about Diego not using his daggers in the _right_ way. Klaus isn't even sure Diego knows he's serious about playing with that shit but alas...

His dick softens, come cooling between them, some of it smeared on his own exposed skin, but Klaus certainly isn't upset by the mess. There's always more messes to be made and Klaus can usually go again. Even if, by some chance, he doesn't give another performance, he can still enjoy shit, he's still interested in fooling around with Diego.

Klaus has made his way over here and he's going to ensure that he gets his full enjoyment's worth. He notices Diego looking down at him. Normally Klaus would make a teasing comment of some kind, but he's still orgasm-happy and focused on getting Diego down into his birthday suit. Klaus pushes into the touch before Diego's fingers leave his hair and he makes to get up. Taking the offered hand, he gets pulled into a seated position.

Diego's interest in seeing _him_ naked has Klaus jumping to his feet. "No show, huh?" Klaus repeats, amused. He's more or less caught his breath as he shakes his arms out. "But I like doing shows."

It's easier thinking about putting on a show than Diego missing him - despite Klaus being the one to bring it up. Life's funny like that.

But he does rip the zebra-print halter top off and drop it to the floor. He's then wiggling out of his skintight pants, revealing slinky little black underwear.

"Ta da! I'm winning." Because he is. Diego has more layers to work off.

* * *

Klaus could easily give him a show, but Diego likes how soft he looks under him. It won't stay that way for long. Soft lashes, flushed cheeks, and dazed, relaxed expression? That shit's at a premium when it comes to Klaus. Which is why Diego drinks it in while he can, locking those few seconds away in his memory as Klaus slowly pulls himself back together.

He likes Klaus the way that he normally is, too, but Diego only ever gets to see him like _this_ when he's coming down from orgasm. It's a treat, like catching a shooting star out of the corner of his eye. Transient but still nice to look at.

Klaus sits up, and Diego watches that softness ease away, replaced with something eager. It's still a nice look on Klaus, and so when Klaus jumps up onto his feet and immediately pulls his striped tank off, Diego drinks in the sight of him. He sits back on the sofa, watching, and while he does watch the way that Klaus wiggles out of his pants - for future reference - his attention is _immediately_ caught by the barely-there strip of cloth that passes for underwear.

Diego feels his cock throb between his legs, and he wets his lips unbidden. The comment about Klaus _winning_ snaps him back to himself.

"Guess I should do something to change that," he says, his voice still a little rough despite the grin that plays over his lips.

Standing up, Diego reaches back and undoes his harness. It comes away smoothly in his hands, and the handles of his knives gently _clink_ as he lays it down on the side table. In one smooth motion, he pulls his shirt and his undershirt off, dropping both to the floor. And, given the way that Klaus keeps staring, he doesn't stop with just his shirt.

Making eye contact, Diego undoes the buckles holding his leg holster on, and then strips the rest of the way down, stepping out of his pants and briefs and socks. Lifting his eyebrows, he nods over to his bed against the far wall.

"Grab your bag and go get on the bed. Leave the rest on," he adds, eyeing the final strip of fabric on Klaus' hips. "I think I wanna handle that myself."

* * *

Giving people a show? Fun, fun, fun. Giving Diego a show? Even better - as long as Klaus isn't too high because he has vague memories of attempting to give a striptease once and... it not panning out exactly. Klaus doesn't remember what he'd exactly done, but Diego most definitely hadn't been into it. He thinks it had something to do with eggs and Diego apparently takes his eggs very seriously.

Considering they were all deprived of positive attention, Klaus thinks it makes perfect sense that he'd enjoy the focused, fixated attention on him. Swaying his hips, trailing his fingertips over his body, flashing expanses of skin. It's a heady thrill and it's only better when it's Diego's eyes on him, because Diego never looks away, barely even blinks when Klaus is doing it.

Considering his wet willy is actually wet, Klaus decides to tuck it back into his underwear - for safekeeping, you know. He's noticed how Diego seems to like when he's wearing very little in the way of undergarments - you know, what women usually wear - so Klaus figures he'll have to try out some real lingerie sometime. Considering he dabbles with skirts and dresses, it only seems logical to give them a whirl. Perhaps next time!

It's Klaus' turn to happily watch as Diego finally gets to the undressing bit. He's grinning, feeling loose and relaxed. Although he's not completely nude, it's close enough, and as much as he enjoys clothes, Klaus does enjoy the freedom of being naked - or nearly naked.

With hands on his hips and toes tapping playfully, Klaus watches as Diego removes the harness and then works on the more normal pieces of clothing - the thicker sweater and undershirt. Then Diego's torso is revealed, muscled and defined, but not ridiculously so, and not perfect either because there's scars that Klaus likes to lick along.

Just having Diego undress in front of him has Klaus getting feisty. He likes seeing the visual reminder that Diego's fit and capable. The instruction to get on the bed and grab his bag because Diego's wants to "handle" his underwear? Sounds like a perfect plan.

"Sir yes sir," Klaus agrees and waltzes over to pick up his plastic bag. Does he purposely saunter and shake his ass while on the way to the bed? Yes, of course. If most of his ass is exposed, he's going to work it. He does remember that some pills are in the bag, but Diego knows better than to make a comment about them. Klaus won't use them _while_ here. It's their compromise.

He climbs on the bed, getting on his knees and sitting with his hands folded in his lap. "How do you want me?" Klaus asks faux-sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

* * *

Once, the rattle of pills in Klaus' bag would have been enough to turn Diego off entirely, but back then they hadn't had their little agreement. Diego doesn't interfere with Klaus' massive 'fuck you' to sobriety, minus offering him a place to stay every now and then and a good meal. In return, minus the occasional smoke, Klaus doesn't get high while he's with Diego.

It works for them. It's not perfect, and there are times where Klaus bypasses everything and comes _to_ Diego when he's high, but those times Diego assesses him on an individual basis. Tonight just happens to be one of the better nights where Klaus is still lucid. Other nights, Diego denies him and ties him up and waits for him to sober up.

He fucking hates those nights. Listening to Klaus whine and beg and promise him everything under the sun as he comes down is the worst. He's really glad that Klaus hadn't been that bad tonight.

Instead, Diego gets to watch Klaus size him up, and he gets to watch the flicker of arousal and hunger in Klaus' eyes as he looks Diego over. The rattle of the pills might be a mild distraction as Klaus agrees and then obediently makes his way over to the bed, but it's almost an afterthought. Diego is _much_ more taken by the way that Klaus' ass looks in his underwear. The fabric is thin - not thong-thin, but there's not much to it - and it only accentuates the curve of Klaus' ass.

He watches his brother climb up onto his bed, wondering what his ass might look like as marked up as his neck, but before Diego can go too far down that road, Klaus sits up straighter. It doesn't take him long to get onto his knees, sitting pretty with his hands folded, and Diego has to swallow back a groan.

He hadn't had to tell Klaus to get into position. Klaus had just _done_ it, and Diego drinks that knowledge in as he makes his way over to his bed.

"Just look at you," he says lowly, reaching out to cup Klaus' chin in his hand and raise his head enough to really see the marks on his throat. They're steadily darkening against his skin. "You look good enough to eat."

And maybe, just maybe, there _is_ a part of Diego that's entirely tempted to do just that, but he reluctantly changes his mind. Neither of them have showered, and Klaus might not be able to take that tonight. But that doesn't mean that he can't have the visual.

Diego lets out a low sigh and then gives Klaus a small push towards the pillow.

"Face down on the pillow, but keep your ass in the air. Let me see how badly you want it."

* * *

With his plastic bag close, Klaus' friendly little pills are calling to him, but it's no siren's song. He's able to resist. He's got Diego available and here, and he's here and still pleasantly pleasant, so he'll say no to drugs. For now.

Because he's learned the hard way what happens when he does more than light a cigarette or joint. Diego has and will throw him the fuck out, and it's really not all that fun. So Klaus tries to think a little ahead and time shit, so he's not crashing, craving, or high as a motherfucking skyscraper when coming by.

He still messes up sometimes. Despite his experience, it's still not some exact science, and even if it was, fuck science. But he hasn't messed up tonight and he's buzzin' like the best little bee, and this bee can sometimes kneel and be(e) a good boy.

Like now, it's totally worth it because the way Diego looks at him? Oh yeah, Diego's so into it - into him - and Klaus loves it.

Just like how he loves when his brother takes his chin and moves his head this way and that way. Diego's checking out the bruises along his neck and throat, and Klaus preens from the attention, grinning like the cat that caught the mouse or canary or whatever the cat catches.

When he's pushed toward the pillow and then told what he's told, heat slithers through Klaus. Show Diego how badly he wants it? Oh, yes please!

Klaus eagerly complies, grabbing at the pillow as he rests on his forearms. Next, his ass lifts up and of course Klaus has to wiggle it, both tempting and teasing.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" he inquires, already getting worked up by the prospect alone. "May not come equipped with a pussy, but my ass will do just fine. Pinky promise."

* * *

Klaus has always loved attention. Sometimes Diego thinks it's the thing that motivates him the most, but he doesn't mind playing into it. Especially not right now. Seeing the way that his brother's eyes all but light up at the attention that Diego pays him is a bit of a boost to the ego, but it serves a double-purpose as well. Like this, Diego can monitor Klaus' reactions for when - or if - he starts to fade into his addiction.

Thus far it doesn't look like Klaus is getting any higher, which is a relief. So, when Klaus eagerly turns away at Diego's command and grabs at the pillow on his bed, Diego lets himself drink in the sight. Maybe he's used to women. Maybe he appreciates their curves and their softness and that juxtaposition, but Klaus has always been pretty. Maybe he doesn't have the same curves, but he's long and lithe and eager, and maybe he's always been Diego's exception.

Diego reaches out, running his callused hand slowly up the length of Klaus' back. He starts just above his ass and doesn't stop until he's at Klaus' nape. It means he's close enough to watch Klaus shake his ass, and to hear his question, and Diego bites back a small groan at the _thought_ , pressing Klaus down to force his cheek against the pillow.

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna fuck you. You did what I told you to do; you were good for me. Pretty sure that kind of thing deserves a bit of a reward."

Though, whether it's a reward for Klaus or a reward for _him_ is something Diego can hardly answer. He slides his hand down Klaus' back to his ass as he kneels on the bed, and he leans in without warning, pressing a hot line of kisses down Klaus' spine. He makes a point to let Klaus feel his stubble, and when he's low enough, Diego cups Klaus' ass in both hands, giving a solid squeeze.

He doesn't stop, kissing his way down _over_ the skimpy fucking underwear, because even if he's not going to do what he'd been tempted to do, Diego likes the tease. He moves down until he can suck a quick kiss to the swell of Klaus' balls in his underwear, then immediately moves to the side and bites down on the meat of his ass.

If there's _one_ thing that Klaus has on women, it's his ass. _Fuck_ if it's not perfect.

* * *

They don't always fuck, and when they do, it's always been Klaus taking it up his ass because, you know, he's not the mostly straight one or whatever. Because Klaus doesn't possess a pussy, fucking unfortunately takes time and effort - not a lot - but more than a woman if she's good and horny. Lube because he ain't self-moistening. Fingering to stretch his hole because he's not stuffing things up there every day. Condoms. Because Diego likes to be an adult.

But considering what Klaus gets up to, it makes sense, and most of the time Klaus is doing it safe-ish - or not doing it like that - because other people can't always be trusted.

Klaus had been the one to try and walk Diego through ye old anal sex prep, but it turned out that Diego had had an adventurous woman at one point, and wasn't completely lost.

Now, they're un-lost when it comes to each other, and good sex - scratch that - _great_ sex is a lovely treat. Even if it's just rushed making out and both of them grabbing at each other's cock, it's hot. The classic handjob or blowjob is a frequent activity between them, but it's usually spiced up with some of the letters from BDSM.

But tonight they should fuck. Klaus' first orgasm has taken off some of the edge and he's ready - so ready - for this.

Diego's hand strokes up his back and Klaus sighs, content. That sigh changes into hissed out, "fuck" when Diego pushes his head into the pillow and answers him. Hell yeah he deserves a reward and the reward is going to be Diego giving him the D.

Klaus is opening his mouth to make a comment, but Diego's kissing down his spine, stubble adding the perfect counter point to those plush lips, and Klaus moans instead. It gets more difficult to stay still when Diego decides to up the ante and continue to kiss, the warm touch felt _through_ his briefs - over his waiting hole even - and Klaus' hands fidget with the pillow. The mouthing through his underwear is torture.

Delicious torture, that is. Thankfully, he's always been a bit of a masochist.

"Another fucking souvenir, huh?" Klaus gasps out, half laughing at the bite Diego gives him on his ass. It had surprised him, but surprises are fun.. His dick twitches back to life and Klaus' hand reaches out to pat around on the bed for his bag. Once found, he's pulling out the lube and blindly waving it behind him.

"Reward. Let's go. C'mon," he complains. "My asshole isn't going to stretch itself."

* * *

Anal sex is a mixed bag. On one hand, it's hotter and tighter than a pussy, but on the other hand, it typically requires more work. Sometimes Diego would rather just have Klaus gagging on his cock, and sometimes they don't have the time to go all-out, but this thankfully isn't one of those times. Besides, he _likes_ fingering Klaus open when he's in the mood to. He likes making him squirm and gasp and beg.

The thought doesn't speed Diego up, though. He takes his time even as he hears Klaus scrambling for the bag he'd brought in with him. Each kiss and bite is for _him_ , and Diego basks in it. Knowing that he's giving Klaus marks that he'll take to his next booty call sends a small thrill through Diego. Klaus has never stopped him, so he clearly doesn't mind. Maybe a part of him likes the possessiveness, too.

Diego sees Klaus' hand in his peripheral vision when he starts to wave the lube back at him, and while Diego does snort softly in laughter, he still takes his time. Reluctantly drawing away from the freshly-bitten hickey on Klaus' right asscheek, Diego watches Klaus wave the lube impatiently. He considers making him wait, but Klaus _had_ been good for him. Diego can reward that.

"If your asshole stretched itself, you'd be here a _lot_ more often," Diego teases, but he still reaches over for the lube. It's standard KY, but it'll do, and he sets it down as he moves his hands to Klaus' briefs.

"Damn. Gonna miss these," he says, more to himself than to Klaus, but he still takes a quiet delight in easing them down over the swell of Klaus' ass. Diego pulls them down to mid-thigh and - because he can - he gives Klaus' ass a light slap and then uses that same hand to spread his cheeks, admiring Klaus' hole with a low hum of appreciation. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to.

Instead, Diego pops the cap on the lube and peels the stupid freshness guard off. In seconds, he's got one of his fingers coated, and he doesn't make Klaus wait. Diego presses his finger to that hot, furled skin, rubbing slow enough for Klaus to feel the roughness of his calluses, but hard enough to know that this is definitely happening.

* * *

Patience isn't Klaus' forte. Never has been, never will, and it's no different right now. Yes, that restless vibrating edge has dulled by Diego pinning him, biting him up and then jerking him off, but it's not as if Klaus is done. He's still horny, still craving Diego and _more_ , and he's not going to give up until he's thoroughly satisfied.

He'd also like to satisfy Diego too - Klaus isn't always a selfish asshole. Actually, he'd like to fucking blow Diego's mind because why settle for _satisfied_? Satisfied is mediocre, satisfied is average. Klaus can definitely do better than satisfied - his _ass_ is better than average after all.

He hears Diego laugh, either at his instance or waving the lube around, Klaus doesn't know, but his brother does eventually take the offered product. Self-stretching assholes would be a magical thing - or perhaps very weird. Probably weird. Unless you could control it. Yeah, that'd probably be the important factor.

Thankfully Diego _does_ get to it, his slinky little underoos being pulled down to his thighs because that's all that's necessary for this particular activity. The slap to his ass has Klaus giving a whoop because why wouldn't he? The surprise and sting is a delight. But when Diego spreads his asscheeks? This has arousal spiking because it's Diego's focused attention on him and somewhere so intimate and _ooo la la._

Klaus hears Diego pop the cap open and he hums to himself, happy that he's getting his way. It doesn't take long before he feels Diego's finger, wet and slick, rubbing against him. The touch elicits shivers of sensations and Klaus' toes wiggle as he adjusts to it. Diego isn't soft about it, knows he can handle it, and Klaus loves it.

"God, Diego," Klaus moans and he rocks back, feeling the hint of that finger against him. "I can take it. Give it to me, Daddy."

* * *

If there's one thing that Diego loves about this, it's just how sensitive Klaus is. At first he'd just assumed that it was Klaus reacting to being high. His brother is never fully sober these days, and as upsetting a thought as that is, Diego's come to terms with it. But he's fucked Klaus a few times when he's been more or less sober, and that sensitivity is still there.

It's a rush to feel how hot Klaus' hole is, to know that he'll get to sink his dick into that heat before long. It's a bigger rush to feel the way that Klaus shivers at the touch, and to hear the way that he moans like he's never wanted anything more. Klaus always sounds like that, always throws himself into sex like there's nothing else he wants, and Diego loves it. He'd suspected Klaus of exaggerating it before, but he knows better now.

Klaus is just a hedonist. Diego can respect that.

Still, the sight of Klaus willingly asking him for this isn't one Diego thinks he'll ever get used to. He trails his finger along Klaus' hole, watching, feeling for the tension in his body to ease just a little. But when Klaus tells him that he can take it, Diego takes him at his word.

He pets over Klaus' hole one more time before pressing in with one finger, and he doesn't go slowly. He's steady as he sinks his finger deep inside Klaus' ass, feeling the gripping heat as he presses in to the last knuckle and immediately sets about giving small, slow thrusts, spreading the lube around.

Diego's free hand moves up, stroking over Klaus' back. He tries not to shift too much, tries not to draw attention to just how hard _he_ is, because if Klaus had been this desperate, he needs it to be about him.

"Just fucking look at you," he says, voice low with praise. "You always take it so well. Don't worry, baby, I'll give you what you need. Just let me make this good."

* * *

Klaus has always lived for being awash in sensation - usually intense pleasure, but pain counts as well. It gets the adrenaline pumping or something and the thrill is delightful. It's always intrigued him how certain pain or discomfort can be arousing, but he assumes it has something to do with the intensity or headspace he's in.

Because Klaus isn't _always_ excited to get fuck or to get fingered for that matter. Sometimes it's necessary, or it just happens. But that's never what goes on with his brother. Klaus purposely seeks Diego out. He wants it - wants everything - and as long as he isn't too bonkers, Diego will give it to him.

They've got a great thing going on, so yes, Klaus lets himself get vocal and he doesn't hold himself back. Let him moan like he's in heat and needs it - who's to say that he doesn't? Diego's more reserved, but that just means that whenever he does make a sound, it's impactful.

Diego's finger pushes its way inside, a familiar stretch that has Klaus groaning. Diego isn't sloppy or slow with it, he's practiced and purposeful, thrusting to get him both lubed and loosened up. Klaus' legs spread more, welcoming and wanton. The hand that pets down his back has Klaus luxuriating in the touch. Diego's voice is low and Klaus knows that he's laying on the praise, but whatever.

"It's already good," Klaus teases, breathless. He purposely pushes back harder, body already relaxed and wanting more. "You wanna get in me, don't you? Let me feel how hard your cock is, baby. Rub it against my hole."

* * *

Diego isn't laying it on thick. Looking at Klaus now, admiring the debauched picture that he makes, it's all that Diego can do to keep himself steady. Some days it's easier than others. Some days he strings Klaus out until he's begging before he even gets him off, but some days it's like this - hard to keep from pushing him, from giving Klaus every fraction of sensation that he needs as soon as he wants it.

The heat and tightness around his finger is beyond tempting, because now he has a benchmark for how this will feel. Sometimes he forgets just how hot Klaus is inside, or how willing and eager he is to let Diego fuck him. The only thing that Diego never forgets is the half-sobbed sound that Klaus makes when he comes, when he _really_ needs it. When he's so desperate that nothing else matters.

The idea that he might get to hear that tonight is like fire under his skin. Klaus groans, his body adjusting to Diego's finger quick enough that Diego feels the smallest flicker of something like jealousy in the back of his mind. It's gone the next second, because with the marks all over Klaus' neck, the next guy who fucks him will know for sure that someone else has already staked claim.

Diego fully intends to fuck Klaus with his finger until he can work three in. A part of him wonders if he could get him off like that as well and _then_ fuck him when he's loose and pliant and sensitive, but Klaus wants a real fuck and Diego will give one to him. So, when Klaus suddenly speaks up, voice smooth and aroused as he shoves himself back on Diego's finger, Diego groans tightly in his throat and shudders.

The _thought_ of his cock anywhere near Klaus' ass is enough to make arousal swoop low in his stomach. He should already be wearing a condom, knowing Klaus, but the invitation is enough that Diego suddenly can't think of anything he'd rather do.

The little addition of _baby_ has something small and pleased blooming in his chest but he shoves it away as he eases his finger out of Klaus' hole. Immediately, Diego wraps his hand around his dick and moves in closer. Klaus' legs are spread about as far as they can go with his underwear still around his thighs, but Diego doesn't need a lot of room as he sits up and guides the head of his cock to the slick heat of Klaus' hole.

It's like pure fucking temptation, just rubbing over that slick heat slowly. He groans, muttering soft curses under his breath as he teases Klaus with his cock.

"Fuck. Bet you can't wait to get this in you," he grits out. "'Cuz I know how you like it best. I'm gonna fuck you _so_ good, babe. So good you'll feel it for days."

* * *

It doesn't seem strange to Klaus that he's calling Diego both _daddy_ and _baby_. Whatever comes out of his mouth, whatever he's feeling, Klaus just goes with it. There's nothing saying that Diego can't be _daddy and baby_ \- Klaus can be daddy too, thanks. Daddy is a sort of attitude, a way of being and behaving and anyone can achieve it. And when Klaus uses _baby_? He's feeling just a tad more affectionate or sweet. Maybe.

Not that they're exactly known for being affectionate, but it's happened every now and again. Can't always be rough and tough and rawr, right? Sometimes the claws slide back in.

Klaus is aware that his asking to feel Diego's cock will put a pause on the fingering front, but a wee tiny break to feel Diego's dick against him? That's worth putting a hold on the stretching goal. There's also the chance that Diego _won't_ put on a condom just yet, and a selfish, reckless part of Klaus would love for that to happen because normally Diego's so safe (and probably for good reason).

But to feel Diego's cock rubbed up against his now-slick hole? It's all Klaus wants. It's what he focuses on - fixates on - and thankfully Diego is listening to him, sliding that one finger out of him. It's a loss that Klaus can live with because he knows that Diego won't let him down.

Diego doesn't, and Klaus shivers when, after a shift on the bed, he feels Diego's cockhead rub against his waiting, hole. The silken kiss of Diego's dick gets Klaus antsier to get fucked, urge tearing through him. The fact that Diego is already talking about fucking him so good that he'll feel it for _days_? Booyah. Klaus smothers his own face in the pillow as he muffles out a groan before turning back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Klaus agrees quickly as he squirms, his ass grinding against Diego's cock. It's now really settling in that Diego's _not_ using a condom. It might mean something. But it's probably just that it's not practical for this particular impromptu activity.

"I'd let you," Klaus suddenly blurts. "I'd let you fuck me bareback."

* * *

It feels really good to be able to do this. It's reckless, because there's no way to tell where Klaus has been, who he's fucked, or whether he's been safe with his needles. Diego wants to believe that Klaus wouldn't be that dumb, and that the fucker might get himself tested regularly, but he can't hold out hope for that.

But that doesn't matter when all Diego can focus on is how damn good it feels to rub his dick against all that hot, slick skin.

He'd feel so damn good inside. Klaus always does anyway, and even if it will be with a condom on, Diego can't wait to bury himself in Klaus' ass and fuck him until he can't do anything but take it.

He wants Klaus desperate. He _needs_ Klaus desperate, because if his brother had shown up out of the blue wearing eyeliner and painted-on pants, he'd needed this.

Diego gives himself a moment to really feel this, though. He listens to Klaus' deep groan of arousal and nudges the head of his cock a little harder against Klaus' hole just so he can really feel it. He doesn't press in; Klaus isn't stretched enough for that and Diego doesn't want to hurt him, but he does put enough pressure that Klaus will probably feel that jolt of thrill that he loves so much.

The _risk_.

Except it isn't Klaus who winds up caught off guard. Because Klaus up and turns back to him, looking fevered with arousal, and even with Diego distracted by how blatantly Klaus' ass is grinding back against his dick, Diego doesn't miss what Klaus says.

It's like a jolt of electricity through his veins. Diego grunts, placing a hand against Klaus' back to brace himself as he bites hard at his lip. Arousal burns hot in his stomach, a dizzying, swooping feeling, because despite how dangerous that thought might be, the fact that Klaus would _let him_ \--

"God, Klaus," Diego grits out, his brother's name sounding halfway between a curse and a prayer. "You can't just say shit like that. Some guy _will_ take you up on that if you do, and... and you don't get tested."

Diego grinds his dick against the heat of Klaus' ass, shuddering. "Like hell if you don't feel goddamn amazing, though."

* * *

Diego won't do it. At least Klaus doesn't think that his brother will fuck him without a candy wrapper on that lovely lollypop, and it's not as if Klaus can blame him for it. But it's also not a big deal. Bareback isn't safe or whatever. Klaus isn't always careful, not 100% of the time anyway. He gets tested whenever he unfortunately gets caught and goes to rehab. And as much as it could be funny if Diego caught something from him, Klaus is pretty sure it'd come back to bite him in the ass, and not in the good kind way.

Klaus remembers their annual check-ups and blood work, reporting one-by-one for a private doctor that came to the Academy. Good 'ole Dad hadn't been impressed when sixteen-year-old Klaus had caught Gonorrhea, oh no he wasn't. And Diego had been fucking _furious_ with him, at the time swearing that he'd never let Klaus touch him again.

Which hadn't lasted, thank god. Both of them have always been such stubborn assholes.

Klaus knows what he'd have to do to get Diego to forgo a condom, he's just not quite sure he wants to do it. Yet. Food for thought, later.

But goddamn, it's a perfect tease, Diego's thick tip pressing and rubbing against where Klaus is so sensitive. Just the _threat_ of Diego forcing his way inside makes Klaus feel tingly, but he knows that Diego would never do it, would never seriously harm him.

"You're not just just _some guy_ ," Klaus points out, but he's not about to push the issue.

He doesn't want to get into any serious talk about his "risky" behavior. Like he knows Diego cares and wants better for him or whatever, but Diego knows that if he starts demanding shit, Klaus is out. Sometimes a man just needs his not biological brother to be there and accept him, mess and all, ya hear?

Klaus' dick is now fully hard, hanging between his legs and likely tacky with a bit of his come. He turns his face back into Diego's pillow, smelling sweat and generic everything else, but it's _Diego_ and it's nice.

Klaus just grunts his impatience, kicking his feet a little, knowing that Diego will understand and get back to fingering him. Time to press _play_ again.

* * *

Diego won't do it, but he _could_ , and that should terrify him. The fact that Klaus would let him should be a red flag for how much his brother actually cares about himself, but right now Diego isn't thinking about what Klaus' little comment could imply. He won't actually do it, but Diego knows that he's got to pull himself together before he begins to really, seriously consider it.

Klaus' comment that he's not just _some guy_ does linger in Diego's mind, but distantly. It's one of those thoughts that will come back around to him in three days, when his bed is cold again and when Klaus' scent has erased itself from his sheets. For now, Diego's suddenly much more focused on the way that Klaus gives his feet an impatient little kick and grunts at him.

He speaks _Klaus_ enough to know what that means.

It takes effort to shuffle back on the bed and let go of his dick. It hangs heavy between his legs, hard, the head dark and flushed, but Diego reaches for the lube again. A part of him almost wants Klaus to finger himself, but Diego knows how impatient his brother can get and this isn't something that he's willing to compromise on.

"Okay, okay. I know," Diego soothes, his free hand dropping to one of Klaus' bare ankles. He gives it a small squeeze of acknowledgement, fingers brushing over the sole of his foot, and then Diego carefully eases his finger back, deep into Klaus' hole. Except this time he doesn't stop with just one.

Klaus takes it well, all heat and slick and softness as he works him up. One finger becomes two, and Diego makes a point to monitor how impatient Klaus is getting as he works. He still takes his time even if he thrusts a little harder with his fingers, because he knows that Klaus will complain if he doesn't.

Two fingers would be fine for a normal guy - Klaus makes noise about it being enough _now_ \- but Diego's not willing to take that risk. So, not listening to Klaus' complaints, Diego keeps going until he's got three fingers worked into Klaus' ass, fucking him wet and hard. Lube drips down Diego's palm, and he's definitely used too much, but he's not taking chances.

It doesn't take too long to get Klaus ready, but it _feels_ like a damn eternity. Diego reluctantly pulls his fingers out and immediately grabs a condom, tearing it open and rolling it on with practiced ease. He slicks himself up and finally directs Klaus in taking his underwear the rest of the way off.

By the time he's got his dick slowly rubbing over Klaus' wet hole, it takes everything that Diego has not to just fuck forward.

"You need it real bad, don't you baby? I can _feel_ you shaking. C'mon, sweetheart. Show Daddy how much you need it."

* * *

Diego will know how to translate Klaus' muffled sound and the impatient kick of his feet. Honestly, it's rather convenient that Diego knows him or at least knows enough about his signs and tells. It should be disconcerting to be known and even predictable - and it probably used to be, back when he was younger - but not so much anymore. Diego familiar with him? It comes with perks.

And right now the perk is Diego stopping the teasing and getting back to the fingering business, so they can then move into the fucking business. Klaus really wants the fucking, wants the stretch and hint of discomfort, the intensity that comes with amazing sex, the way his entire body feels engaged and overwhelmed in the best possible way, mind happily buzzing.

Diego transitions smoothly, moving back and going for the lube. The little squeeze to Klaus' ankle is unnecessary, but Diego likes doing little things like that and there's no reason to get uppity about it, especially seeing as Diego's got a lubed finger back inside of him.

Klaus gives an acknowledging content moan as that finger quickly turns into another. By now, Diego's practiced with it and Klaus is biting on his bottom lip, trying to hold back sounds, but failing.

Quickly enough, it's three wet fingers that work him open. Diego isn't gentle about it, it's intense and perfect, fingers plunging into him, getting him stretched and antsy to get fucked. Klaus' head rubs against the pillow, toes curling and uncurling as he tries his best to be patient.

It _finally_ pays off, Diego's fingers pulling out and Klaus has to concentrate to listen to the stupid familiar sound of the condom package being torn into.

Klaus pulls his underwear off, happily chittering to himself as he gets naked. _It's been a while, yes it has been, and this will be great. Fuck yeah, Diego's always been the best at fucking him, and he really should come by more often - why doesn't he--_

When Klaus comes back to the present moment, Diego's dick wearing a condom is between spread cheeks, his voice, smooth but somehow still growly, is all the encouragement Klaus needs before he whines and pushing back, frantically rubbing up against Diego's cock.

"Oh, please, c'mon," he whines out as his hands fist at the shabby pillow in frustration.

He won't be able to push back and get it in unless Diego lines up his dick and directs him.

* * *

Klaus has a limit, but after coming, Diego hopes that that limit might be extended a little bit. He doesn't want Klaus to break down into desperation if it's covering for distress and not need, and so he makes a point to keep an eye out for that. Watching Klaus fall into desperation is hot, but only if Diego's ready for it to happen.

He can tell that Klaus needs this. Sometimes Klaus comes by and just _wants_ a good fuck, and Diego never turns him down unless he's too high. Then there's times like these, where Klaus _needs_ a good fuck, and Diego is the only one who can give it to him.

Watching his dick rub over Klaus' lube-wet hole has Diego biting back a groan. Maybe it's not bare skin but he can still feel the heat and he knows how tight Klaus gets when he's like this. Besides, he's as into a tight, willing hole as the next guy, but when it comes to sex, it's the other stuff that gets his attention more.

Like the way that Klaus whines and works his hips, rubbing against Diego's dick. Or, the way that he begs and grabs at the pillow, because they both know that Klaus can't do anything unless Diego holds his cock still. A thrill rushes through him as he watches Klaus try to push back; who the fuck needs real power when Diego's got this?

"Damn, baby boy, you _really_ need it, don't you?" He soothes, stroking his free hand up Klaus' back and dragging it back down so that his brother can feel the calluses on his fingers. "You know I'll give it to you, but you gotta take it slow at first. Don't want you hurting yourself."

As much as he wants to believe otherwise, he knows that Klaus could - and would - force himself back on Diego's dick if given the chance, ready or not. So, mindful of that, Diego slides his hand down to one of Klaus' hips to grip tight and then lines the head of his cock up against his brother's needy hole.

"All right. Nice and slow, then I'll fuck you as hard as you need me to."

* * *

Klaus can't actually remember the first time they'd gone this far. You know, _done it,_ the get the pickle in the hole game. When they were young, it was easy enough to explain any of this behavior as curious experimenting, at least that's how Klaus sold it to Diego. Klaus already knew he was a raging anyone-and-everyone-sexual, but Diego was - is - mostly straight... ish.

But damn, dating or any sort of moderately normal teenager life had been nearly impossible at the Academy, and Diego was there, available, all serious with his pushups and anger and how could Klaus resist? A little charm, a little flirtation coupled with a little taunting, and Diego had given in.

Once they were magically legal adults and had split from the Academy, it was easy enough to meet up, or at least to come to Diego when Klaus saw fit. Yeah, it's no longer some convenient booty call or simple experimentation - if it ever was just that. Not that either of them talks about it. They don't need to.

Because Klaus trusts that Diego has him, that he won't get teased too much or be pushed beyond what he's comfortable with. Because, while a level of discomfort can be hot, it can cross over into 'fuck off' territory soon enough. It's a fine line and all.

Diego's hand strokes up and then down his back and Klaus thinks about trying to push his ass up in the air like a cat. Maybe he should yowl to really sell it.

While he doesn't _like_ being told to take it slow, Diego's the one in control here and Klaus knows it. The pillow muffles his frustrated groan before Klaus takes deeper breaths in order to try and calm down. He can do this. They're already so close. Daddy's gonna fuck him so good, he just needs to--

Diego's other hand grips at his waist and when he's _finally_ given the go ahead and he feels that thick cockhead nestled against his hole, Klaus shivers.

"Slow, slow, slow," he mutters, a personal mantra as he carefully pushes back.

Diego's dick steadily stretches out his rim before popping inside. Klaus gasps at the sudden flare of feeling, but he doesn't stop and he doesn't greedily squeeze around what he has either.

Instead, he continues shifting back, letting himself slide further down on Diego's cock and filling himself in the process. But Klaus _can_ be a good boy and he does what Diego wants him to do - he takes it nice and slow.

* * *

This has got to be rough on Klaus. Diego knows how badly he needs this, and the urge to just shove himself back on Diego's dick and fuck himself six ways to Sunday is probably almost overwhelming at this point. Diego doesn't actually want Klaus to reach the state he'd been in before - gasping that he couldn't do it, needy and desperate and distressed - and so he's careful to monitor the way that Klaus breathes and braces himself.

There's a very thin line between not enough and too far. And, while Klaus does groan his frustration, he doesn't actually protest. Instead, Diego is left pleasantly surprised when Klaus shifts back and braces himself, repeating the _slow_ mantra to himself as he does exactly what Diego had told him to do.

It's a goddamn rush. There's something so damn perfect about _knowing_ that Klaus is listening to him - that he's obeying - and Diego has to bite back a low groan of his own. He still keeps his hand on Klaus' hip to be safe, but it turns out that he doesn't need to. Klaus goes slow, not rushing, not pushing, and it isn't long until Diego glances down and watches as the head of his cock pops into Klaus' body.

Klaus gasps and Diego growls out a low curse in the back of his throat, the hot, _tight_ squeeze of Klaus' body all but sucking him in from the get-go. Diego chews on his lower lip as Klaus presses back, still slow, still careful, and it takes all of his control to just breathe through it and stay still.

But the _second_ that Klaus' ass presses back against Diego's hips, Diego reaches out, gripping his other hand on Klaus' opposite hip. He presses in closer, bottoming out in full, and rolls his hips in a slow grind just to feel all that perfect tightness all around him.

"God, you're so good for me, baby. Doing just what I asked. You take that dick like a fucking _pro."_ Once, maybe, he would have hesitated saying that, but it's true. Klaus _is_ amazing in bed, and as Diego draws back just a little to test how adjusted he is before pressing back in, he feels satisfied that this is enough.

Without another word, he eases his hips back and gives Klaus' hips a small squeeze before suddenly snapping his own forward, giving Klaus one good, solid thrust to make sure he can take that pace.

* * *

Diego might not have the longest of schlongs that Klaus has ever taken, but his cock is thick and perfect. The stretch only burns when it's the tip pushing inside - once that's in, it's easy peasy as far as Klaus is concerned (at least after real stretching). As annoying as it is to be going slow... It's also kind of hot to feel himself bit by bit sinking back on Diego's waiting dick. There's also the addition of being _good for Diego_ that pleasantly curls through him.

Little by little, Klaus' ass is filled and then _yes_. He's got it all up in him, full of Diego, pulse rapid and body vibrating with anticipation. Klaus loves it, the first balls-deep sensation. The acknowledgement of how deep Diego is, how tight and hot he must be around Diego's cock too - tighter than any girl's pussy, he's sure of it.

Having Diego's other hand come to his waist and solidify his hold is a thrill. But when Diego pulls him back? It cements the fact that Klaus is completely stuffed full. Diego's hips rhythmically move and all Klaus can do is let out a higher pitched cry he half muffles by biting on his bottom lip.

Diego's praise is syrupy sweet and Klaus licks it up. There's something about _Diego_ that makes any compliments or pet names just affect him more. Klaus doesn't know why that is, maybe just because Diego knows and accepts him - probably even loves him. And maybe it's the same for Klaus. God, how lame that love makes fucking more enjoyable, but maybe that's how married people manage to stay together - when they do.

The first hard thrust makes Klaus pant and try to push back, eager and ready. " _Yesyesyes_ ," Klaus cries out in a slur. "Gimme it, make me feel it."

* * *

Diego's never really subscribed to the idea that some people are just _made_ for each other. Life is a series of new experiences and what once worked for you doesn't always stay that way. He's a realist sometimes, and he likes to enjoy life as it comes, in whatever form that takes.

But _fuck_ if Klaus doesn't make him challenge that philosophy sometimes.

Diego doesn't think he's ever had anyone fit him the way that Klaus does. He doesn't think he's ever had anyone genuinely love his dick the way that Klaus does. His ass is literally perfect; exactly the right tightness and heat and it feels like Klaus' muscles are just made to blow his mind. Likewise, every time that Diego sinks into him, it's like his dick was made for Klaus, too. Diego's fucked him to coming untouched before, and he hadn't even been that high.

The sound that Klaus makes when Diego fucks into him is enough to make him groan and mutter a curse under his breath. He braces himself, fingers pressing into Klaus' hipbones just to feel them, and when Klaus chants his praises, his body trembling for a good, hard fuck, Diego swallows back the last of his reservations.

"All right, yeah. You've earned it. I _did_ promise you I'd fuck you hard if you were good for me, and you've been _so_ damn good."

Diego _wants_ to say more, to lay on the praise the way that he can only do when they're like this, but he's a man of his word. Bracing himself with one hand on Klaus' hip and the other pressed against his back to keep him face-down on the bed, Diego does what he'd promised. He draws his hips back slow just to find the angle that Klaus needs, and when he sees the telltale twitch, he adjusts enough to hit it and then snaps his hips forward, hard. Except this time he doesn't stop.

Klaus had been begging for a good, hard fuck, and Diego gives it to him. His hips slap against Klaus' ass on every thrust, and the sound of it is almost obscene. Diego's pretty sure that everyone upstairs will be able to figure out what's going on, but like Hell if he cares. Klaus had earned this.

* * *

Whether it's love, familiarity, or maybe some fucked up appeal of doing something taboo, stuff with Diego is just _better._ Klaus has had his share of experiences - men, women, twins, groups. He's been crazy-high, normal-high, boozy-high, baked, coming off of a high - all kinds of various states of being when he's been getting down and dirty. Considering how controlled they were growing up, Klaus thinks it makes perfect sense that he'd be rather productive in movin' the booty around.

He's less promiscuous now, although maybe Diego doesn't know about that. They don't necessarily talk about that kind of thing, but Klaus knows that Diego can get jealous - it's why he's always enthusiastic to leave bruises and marks all over Klaus' body. Klaus is curious what Diego might do or say if Klaus were to start getting more serious about a potential _them,_ but he doesn't think he's quite there yet.

But Klaus _can_ see himself getting addicted to Diego, loving the way it feels to have Diego's fingers bruise along his hip bones as he holds, completely taken with how full he feels. Diego's voice is both rough and sweet, or maybe it's just his words that are sweet - Klaus doesn't know, but he loves hearing all of it.

One of Diego's hands slides up his back before pushing at him, ensuring that Klaus stays down, and _wowza_ , how fucking hot is that? Being manhandled by Diego is still a rush. Ass up, Klaus is a bitch in heat, and he doesn't even care. He can't care because Diego _finally_ starts fucking him, and it's hard, skin slapping against skin and threatening to actually move him up the bed.

Diego pounds into him and Klaus feels as if the air's being pushed out of his lungs. He only needs to adjust a smidge before Diego's brushing along his prostate and forcing Klaus to clench and tremble around his brother's cock.

"God, yes," Klaus cries out, his insides feeling like a livewire. He clings onto Diego's pillow, a building heat surging through him.

* * *

Diego knows how to give Klaus what he needs, and he's long past the point of having reservations about it. Once, maybe, he'd hesitated, unsure about the whole fucking his _brother_ thing, but they're so much more than that now. Calling them brothers is like calling wolves 'dogs'. It's true, but there's so much more under the surface. There's so much more to it than just that.

This isn't just what Klaus needs. This is what they both need. Maybe Klaus is the one who wants to be fucked hard enough to feel it three days from now, but Diego's the one who presses his hand to Klaus' back to keep him pinned even as he fucks him hard enough to make his knees slide up on the sheets. Klaus' arms will stop him from hitting his head against the wall, but Diego doesn't let up, especially when Klaus starts to cry out.

It sears through Diego's veins hotly enough to make him bite back a growl. Klaus' ass is hot and tight and he can tell the moment that his dick fucks up against Klaus' prostate because Klaus' muscles clench down even harder. It's a rush, and Diego knows he'll get complaints about this later, but he'll deal with Al when the time comes.

"That's right, baby. Let it all out, lemme hear you," Diego prompts, sliding his hand up high enough to press against Klaus' nape, keeping him pinned and in the perfect position to get fucked.

He doesn't let up once, hips snapping forwards, hand gripping. Diego can feel sweat breaking out across his skin but his own exertion isn't even on his mind as he fucks Klaus the way he needs. He'll be feeling it for days and the thought of Klaus walking around, sore and marked up has arousal curling hotly through him.

For a brief second, Diego considers reaching down and touching Klaus' cock. He's got a nice dick, and he undoubtedly wants a little attention, but the thought of driving Klaus wild by manhandling him and using nothing but his dick is too hot to pass up. If they don't do this often, he's going to make every second of it count.

* * *

Distantly, Klaus is aware that he should maybe be mindful of how loud he's getting, but screw that. He's getting fucked so damn good he can't help but get loud. It's Diego's fault, actually. Diego's dick pounding into him just right causing Klaus' mind to short-circuit as intensity and pleasure slam into him again with each jarring thrust.

Has it really been that long since he last took Diego's dick? Past times blur and Klaus has never had the best memory either, which probably contributes to the reason why Diego asks him how high he is each time.

Shit. Klaus can't imagine _not_ getting this right now, of Diego denying him. He thinks he would have had a full-blown diva meltdown. Not pretty.

But that doesn't matter, because Diego _is_ giving it to him, and Klaus is honestly surprised and impressed that Diego's lasting with how hard and fast his hips are snapping. Diego's always been a stubborn jerk when he wants to be, and it's no different now.

It's Diego's praise coupled with that hand sliding down to the back of his neck to really hold him down that has Klaus getting closer.

He's not thinking about trying to get a hand between his own legs - Klaus doesn't need to because Diego doesn't let up. His prostate continues to get incessantly nailed and Klaus' toes curl, orgasm building. It could have been five minutes or fifteen, Klaus has no idea, but it doesn't matter.

"God, Di-- fuck, _Daddy, please_ \--" he cries out, and then Klaus is spasming as he starts coming.

* * *

It takes a concentrated effort to hold himself back from just giving in and rushing towards his own orgasm. Diego's half-sure that it's just his sheer stubbornness that's holding him back. Klaus doesn't come by too often, but it's been getting slowly more frequent over the last few months. It doesn't guarantee that he'll get this next week, though. Or even next month. Sex with Klaus is always the best, and as much as Diego would love to have it next to every night, it just means that he always does his best to have Klaus crawling back for more.

He can tell that Klaus is getting close with every snap of his hips. It had taken time to learn how to play Klaus' body like a fucking instrument, but Diego's a regular maestro at this point. It doesn't detract from his enjoyment; hell it only makes it better. With every thrust, he feels the sting in his own hips, and he knows that they'll both be feeling this for a long time after tonight. It makes it even more worth it.

Diego's definitely going to get complaints later, but he can't bring himself to care as he fucks his brother hard, breathing rougher with exertion and feeling Klaus' body begin to tremble and shake under him as Diego drives him closer to the edge.

And _fuck_ , when Klaus finally begins to fall apart, begging and gasping as his muscles begin to twitch around Diego's dick, it's pure bliss. Diego waits until he feels that first hard clench of orgasm - the proof that _just_ his dick is enough to make Klaus fall apart - and then he moves.

Klaus' cry is still ringing in the air when Diego's hand suddenly slips around to Klaus' throat. He leans down, winding his arm around Klaus' chest, and - trusting that he's right about this - just like that, Diego pulls them to the side. The shock of it will probably only spike Klaus' orgasm higher, and Diego immediately begins to rut into him in short, hard thrusts. His hand grips tight enough to cut off Klaus' breathing, and Diego leans in, biting hard at the back of his shoulder as he feels the first hot wave of his own orgasm approaching. But, first things first. He promised to satisfy Klaus, and he _intends_ to.

* * *

Klaus has no choice in the matter. His orgasm is, quite literally, pounded out of him by Diego's demanding thrusts. It's pleasure and heat coursing through him as his cock spurts - less forceful given that it's his second orgasm, but he still has some spunk left, apparently.

It's when he's coming, that everything is blissfully bright and clear, like eye-blinding snow that you can't look at, but you still try. And Klaus loves it, it's loudness that's quiet, or maybe it's quiet that becomes loud and booming somehow. Whatever he feels and experiences with Diego, it's consuming--

Then it's changing because Diego's moving and moving him. Klaus finds himself on his side, with Diego still behind him - and in him. One of Diego's hands is around his throat, squeezing, and holy sinners in purgatory unite, Diego's choking him _while_ still fucking him.

The thrusts are shorter and jerkier, but they're closer like this. Diego's body is all hard and hot behind him and Klaus should be done coming, done with his orgasm by now, but the aftershocks of pleasure keep ripping through him and he thinks his cock is weakly dribbling, but it's difficult to be certain.

Klaus is strung out on Diego, eyes fluttering, some instinctual part of his body crying out to thrash and free himself, but he's being held so tightly and used so perfectly, all Klaus can do is shake and rasp out a moan.

* * *

Klaus likes being choked, but it's not a trick that Diego pulls out all the time. Some things lose their impact when done all the time, and this is one thing that he wants to do to keep Klaus coming back for more. He doesn't want Klaus to get it somewhere else, and he wants Klaus to know that _he_ can always give it the best. Just like Diego wants his brother to know that no one can fuck him the way that he can.

And god _damn_ if he doesn't push himself to make this good. His body will be complaining about the effort of this for days to come, but the way that Klaus practically convulses around his cock and the way that he tilts his head back so that Diego's palm can flatten against his throat properly only pushes him closer. He feels the rhythmic, spastic clench of Klaus' muscles around him as he comes, but all it takes is one half-glance over Klaus' shoulder for Diego to see the way that Klaus' dick continues to drool against his sheets.

Diego's tempted to get a hand around it, or to get his mouth around Klaus' dick just to test him further, but he can feel the way that Klaus only just resists trembling _now_. Besides, as tempted as he is, Diego knows he can't last that long.

All it takes is that soft, half-strangled moan of pure pleasure for everything to get to be too much. Just that sound - something so fucking _genuine_ \- is enough to ruin him. Diego curses under his breath and his thrusts lose their rhythm as he fucks Klaus harder, chasing his own pleasure.

It can't be easy; it's got to be over-sensitive by now, but Klaus takes him like a champ. Diego grips his throat tighter, feeling the fluttering pulse under his hand, and with three hard thrusts, he buries himself deep in Klaus' ass with a rough shout and goes still as orgasm all but rips through him.

It's fucking intense, his hips rocking shallowly, his grip still tight as he pulls Klaus against his chest and keeps him there. Diego rides high, and when he finally feels his pleasure begin to taper off, he swallows and lets go of Klaus' throat, dropping his hand to his brother's clavicle to pet along sweaty skin.

" _Fuck_ , baby," he grinds out, voice rough. "You're gonna ruin me one of these days. Got no idea how anyone else could be so sweet for me."

* * *

It's difficult to do much thinking when everything's moving into oversensitive territory, land of _fuck yes_. Why doesn't Klaus come by more? The sex is amazing, Diego can last longer than most other guys and he doesn't even take anything. Diego may not get kinky with his knives and whatever, but Diego doesn't shy away from wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing all while screwing him senseless.

Diego loves to leave marks, incongruent bruises along pale skin, splotches of claims maybe. Klaus has had other guys comment on them, sometimes taking it as a challenge to be rougher which is bullshit because it's not a competition. Diego's only rough because it makes Klaus feel good, not for some dumbass boost to masculinity or whatever.

Klaus will be sore and bruised, Diego's mouth and hands being the culprit, but that's an issue for later. By now, Diego's gotta be getting close - hopefully - because each thrust is jolting him, filling Klaus and occasionally brushing against his prostate. Coupled with the choking, it's a sensitivity that threatens to almost overwhelm Klaus.

Diego finishes in the condom and Klaus is limp and loose, a willing receptacle, a swollen hole. Sadly, he's only messy with his own come, lube and shared sweat. Eyelids blinking weakly, Klaus coughs and gasps for breath when Diego's hold finally leaves his throat. From all the moaning, his throat feels raw, but as far as Klaus is concerned, it's how it should be.

He laughs at the praise, eyes closing as his body begins to relax, pleasure and oversensitivity releasing their grasp on him. This was beyond good and the sore stickiness is totally worth it.

"Sugar and spice," he mutters, because there's no way he's _only_ sweet. Klaus seeks out Diego's hand and he flicks the back of it with a finger. "Never just sweet."


	3. The pleasure button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, once again, we ended up splitting up this chapter so we can post sooner (and save us editing a jumbo chapter later). :D 
> 
> So now this story will have 4 chapters! Enjoy 💖

* * *

* * *

Life goes back to normal the way it always does after Klaus leaves. He still leaves with a limp and an air of relaxation in his shoulders, and Diego feels the answering ache all through his muscles the next morning. He feeds Klaus before he goes, and there are no awkward goodbyes. He'll be back; he always comes back, but that doesn't mean that Diego doesn't hate to see him go just the same.

To his surprise, Klaus doesn't _stay_ gone, though. He shows up about a week later, and while they don't fuck that day, they do hang out until Diego has to go on patrol. It's atypical of his brother to come by for no reason, but that doesn't mean that Diego doesn't welcome him the way that he always does. He makes a point to feed Klaus before he goes that time, and while Diego is still bemused at the visit, it doesn't stop him from welcoming Klaus in a few times over the next few weeks.

They almost never see each other this often, and while they don't actually fuck around, it's still nice to have Klaus in his space. They talk, they joke, they reminisce a little, and while Klaus always shows up high, he never shows up wasted off his ass, which is a step up from the norm.

Frankly, it feels like it's too good to be true. So, over a month later - nearing two - Diego almost feels comforted when the other shoe drops.

He gets a call through Al and while the pounding of the music in the boxing ring makes it hard to hear past, Diego still hears Klaus audibly over the other end of the line. He tells Diego that he's got some news and that he really needs a ride, and he sounds a little cagey when he says it. Immediately, Diego's guard shoots up but it's almost a relief to know that things are back to normal.

He sighs, but he agrees to go and pick Klaus up, telling himself that at _least_ he doesn't have to pick Klaus up from jail or foot the bail or anything. So, he thanks Al - getting a string of curses in response about not being Diego's damn secretary - and then hops into his beat-up old car and takes off.

Diego isn't sure what to expect, so he goes in his typical uniform, knives tucked into his harnesses. Which means that he's even _more_ bemused when he pulls up next to a diner a few blocks from Griddy's and just sees Klaus waiting there, not at gunpoint, not looking freaked out, and not looking high off of his ass.

Diego puts the car in park and then leans over, opening the passenger's side door curiously.

"What's all this about? You good?"

* * *

Klaus is sore the day after, bruises on his hips from Diego's grip, hickeys along his throat and neck. He's got zero complaints though. It'd been a rough, muscle clenching fuck, the kind of pleasure and sensitivity that has his toes curling and his body simultaneously wanting to shy away and seek out more. 

Klaus knows he's more or less welcome to stay, but he's not ready to be domesticated. While Diego will still _see_ _him_ when he's high, using is out of the question, at least the harder stuff is, and sometimes the softer stuff won't do, it won't drown out the shit he doesn't want to hear and see and remember, so certain decisions have to be made. 

He does stay for breakfast - lumpy oatmeal and a sunny side up egg - and then he's off with a flourish of a wave. Diego doesn't ask when he'll be back, and Klaus doesn't know. He likes the freedom to come and go as he pleases. No pressure, no expectations, just comfortable.

The idea doesn't come to Klaus immediately, but when it does, he thinks about it, mulls it over, and decides _why not?_ It's something he's never actively set out to do, so a challenge - under his terms - is more than acceptable.

With intention, Klaus stops by Diego's more often than he normally would. And... and they just hang out. They're still a little touchy, a little flirty, but Klaus doesn't push for anything major, and Diego seems to pick up on that and respects the lack of action. Klaus gets a few more bland but healthy meals, and it's no big deal. 

When Klaus finally calls Diego, it's been longer than they usually go without messing around, but that just means anticipation is greater. He's a bonafide genius when it comes to this shit.

Does Klaus call and possibly word things a certain way? Yes. He's still gotta be a dick. Besides, it won't be as fun and impactful if he's just honest right off the bat. 

Diego's grandma car pulls up to find Klaus in a red mesh crop top with a bigger puffy jacket hanging off of him, scuffed up skinny jeans and combat boots. He finishes his smoke in a rushed hurry as Diego opens the passenger door for him from the inside.

"Good? Yeah, yeah, totally good, bro," Klaus answers and as he gets in the car, his other hand immediately rummaging in the pocket of the too-big jacket before he pulls out a folded piece of paper. Here goes nothing...

"Read it and weep!" Klaus announces before passing the paper over to Diego. He's smirking wildly as his hand reaches out to close the car door.

* * *

Diego can't help but be cautious as he gives the area around them a good sweep. He's glad to see that Klaus isn't crying or screaming or bleeding out on the sidewalk, but after a call like that, it never hurts to be cautious. Secretly, Diego can't really see anything sinister and dark about a family diner across the street from an old arcade, but with Klaus, he can never be sure.

So, he looks around pointedly as he waits for his brother to half-stumble over to his car. The only thing suspicious that Diego sees is that there's a breakfast special advertised on the window for _three_ fucking dollars. He makes a note of it, because there's no way that that's legit, but it's hard to consider the little old lady that he can see just past the windows a threat. Particularly while she pours coffee for a young couple with a baby sitting in a high-chair. 

If there's nothing sinister going on, that means that Klaus is an _asshole_ , but as his brother hastens over to the car and then scrambles inside with all of his usual grace, Diego's actually relieved that this had been a scam. It doesn't stop him from sending Klaus an unimpressed scowl even as the guy starts to rummage in his coat pocket for something. Diego inwardly wants to ask him what the _hell_ is even up with his outfit, and a part of him wants to remind Klaus that whatever he has in his pocket, he's not allowed to shoot up in Diego's car--

But before he can say _any_ of it, Klaus just up and pulls out a sheet of paper, handing it over to him. Diego's just shocked enough that he takes it a little dumbly without question. Then, noting how _proud_ Klaus looks - and how crazy - Diego glances down at the sheet of paper and curiously opens it.

It takes him a few seconds to realize what he's looking at, but when he does, he goes completely still, his eyebrows hiking high on his forehead. Diego stares for a long second, stunned. Both at what he's reading, and at what it _means_.

"You got tested?" He asks finally, sending Klaus a dazed look. His attention keeps straying back to the results of Klaus' STI panel. 

"You're _clean_. Shit. When did you even decide you wanted to do this, man? You didn't say anything."

* * *

Klaus doesn't pull his seat belt on. Eagerly, he watches Diego, waiting for his brother to realize just what the fuck the piece of paper even _is._ It only takes a handful of seconds for Diego to process that it's a lab report and on that lab report are _his_ results from the most common sexually transmitted infections.

Diego's reaction is almost comical - the height of his eyebrows especially. It's almost impressive, truly. Klaus just leans back in the overly padded passenger seat, grinning and giddy. 

"You say it like you just _assumed_ I was infested with genital warts and the clap," Klaus replies airily. Truthfully, he's only contracted gonorrhea _once_ and Dad sure hadn't been pleased by that, but a round of antibiotics had cleared the fire piss right up. Ah, the marvels of modern medicine...

"Decided last time you fucked my brains out," he goes on to explain. Because Klaus remembers talking about _not_ using a condom and Diego would never do it unless he was clean, and now he is, and it's been almost _months_ since anything happened, so it seems like it should be a really good night.

* * *

Klaus is clean. Klaus is _clean_. It's not like Diego had assumed that he was crawling with diseases or anything; condoms aren't completely effective after all. Still, Klaus pops so many pills and Diego has no idea how careful he is with his needles. He _wants_ to believe that Klaus has enough sense to not grab a dirty needle off of the ground, but he has no guarantees. Addiction is a beast on its own.

So, having the concrete proof in his hands? That means something. Not only does that mean that Klaus had thought about this and considered it for long enough to actually _do_ something about it, but that means that he'd actually planned ahead and done it. To someone so erratic, and to someone so hopped up on drugs most of the time, that takes planning, intent, and follow-through.

Diego hadn't been sure that Klaus could _actually_ do any of those things anymore. It's honestly a relief, and as Diego looks down at the paper, he realizes that - even if Klaus isn't acting like this is a big deal - it really is. Maybe they don't talk that much about what this is or what they've been doing, but it's hard to deny the physical proof in his hand.

Plus, in the back of his mind, Diego is suddenly reminded that Klaus actually _hasn't_ been getting as high lately. He's spent more time at Diego's place in the last month than he had in a good four before that. It's been kind of good to have him around so much. 

But, those are thoughts for later. For now, Diego finally lowers the sheet and then looks back over at Klaus, his gaze flitting over Klaus' expression quickly, as though trying to read the secrets from his face. 

"In my defense? It's a fair assumption," he says mildly, because what he'd _assumed_ isn't important. Diego looks him over once more and then nods to the seat belt. 

"Pretty sure this is the most blatant invitation you've ever given me, and I'm down for it. You want me to be all sweet and wine and dine you first, or do you want me to take you back to my place and see if I can make you scream louder than the radio upstairs?"

* * *

Is it a big deal? Maybe, maybe not, but it's done. _Klaus_ has done it. He decided to forgo wheedling with any needles, decided to make sure that any and all sex things were tip-top safety-safe first and always. In doing so, he made sure to not contract any nasty little infections, and he hasn't. He's clean - the blood and urine tests say so - hooray!

Oh, he knows that wearing condoms is still the smart thing to do, but that's what they've _always_ done. It's time to head to a no-latex party, to indulge in a little skin-on-skin action. Unlike Klaus, Diego doesn't need to produce a clean bill of health. They both know that Diego's clean as a whistle - at least in this regard. Diego's big into trying to do the healthy thing, spouting shit like his body's a church or something. 

It's not as if _not_ using condoms is the latest and greatest. Klaus can't promise it's something that he's going to try and work hard at maintaining - his clean STI panel - but given that it's so important to Diego? Klaus figures he can try it once, behave for some weeks and let them enjoy the spoils of his accomplishment.

Diego's right - this is a hella blatant invitation for some good 'ole fuckin', but Klaus certainily doesn't possess any shame in this department. The whole wine and dine invitation is simply Diego's effort to get him to eat a half-decent meal every now and again - nothing new - but what Diego proposes _after?_ It's a no-brainer. Screaming and sex first. Always.

"Your place," Klaus answers easily. "We can always order in food later if we want." 

Because he knows Diego will care, Klaus reaches for the seat belt and hastily pulls it on. The quicker they get there, the better.

* * *

It's a stupid question, because Diego already knows the answer. When push comes to shove, Klaus will _always_ take sex over food. He's like one of those psychology rats that won't stop pushing the pleasure button. Food is great and all, and Klaus _has_ gotten better at eating when Diego tells him to, but it'll never be his main concern. 

Right now, Diego doesn't mind so much. He swears that there's a lump somewhere in his throat, lodged there because of what this _means._ Even as Klaus gives the expected answer, Diego just nods in a partial-daze, because... this is happening. They're _doing_ this, and without even needing to lean over and touch Klaus, Diego can feel his dick taking interest.

The drive back to the boxing ring feels like it takes forever even if it doesn't. Diego is the one to lead the way inside, and while he gets a few people greeting him, he _also_ gets Al sending Klaus one long, blatant look, followed immediately by a vague threat to evict Diego if he so much as _thinks_ about it.

Oh, Diego's thinking about it. Al can turn up the volume on his radio. If this is the one time he gets to enjoy this, he's going to. 

As worked up as he feels at the very _thought_ , Diego still checks his door to make sure no one has broken the seal. Only then does he lead Klaus inside, and while Diego absently kicks off his shoes and reaches back to remove his harness, he keeps glancing back at Klaus. 

"You know, you _really_ shouldn't let me do anything unless you see results from me, too," he says, even though he doesn't want to. He _is_ clean, but it's the principle of the matter.

Diego hangs his knives up and turns back, reaching out. He cups Klaus' cheek and pulls him in for an immediate, biting kiss. One that he feels in his jaw long before he draws back. 

"I'm clean. Haven't fucked anyone but you in a while. But you'd better not take that at face value from _anyone_ else. Got me?"

* * *

It might be a stupid question, but secretly Klaus actually likes the fact that Diego tries to mother him - or well, daddy him - sometimes. Klaus knows he's often an annoying bugger, so the fact that Diego still cares when he doesn't have to? It's kinda-sorta sweet - not that Klaus _wants_ to ever admit that to his brother. Because Diego would probably tell him to fuck off. 

Surprisingly, Diego only goes 10 over as he drives back to the vigilante cave hideout that Diego calls home - ze _Boiler Room._ Klaus used to make fun of the batcave, but not anymore. Maybe it's not very practical - converting a boiler room into some sham of an apartment - but it does suit Diego's needs well enough. Klaus can admit that much.

Arms swinging by his sides, Klaus follows Diego into the boxing place. The sounds of punches connecting and men grunting has Klaus rolling his eyes, but he doesn't remark on it. He's on a mission here and that focus helps keep Klaus behaving. They make it inside without incident and Klaus' hands are quick to untie his boots as Diego gives his comment or warning about _Diego_ not having results.

He's got his shoes off by the time Diego's reaching back and pulling him into a pushy kiss that Klaus melts into. He kisses back, eager and hungry, and when Diego pulls away, Klaus is shrugging off his puffy coat, letting it fall to his feet. 

Apparently Diego hasn't been fucking anyone for a while and that's... interesting. It's no surprise that Diego warns him about trusting other people on potential claims of cleanness. 

Klaus snorts. "Yeah, I got you. I'll be good." After a cheeky grin, he then launches himself up at Diego, legs wrapping around hips and his arms around Diego's neck. 

"Do I get to be a _bad boy_ tonight, hm?"

* * *

The warning is one that Diego feels compelled to give. He does care about Klaus, and while he knows that Klaus _knows_ what he's saying, sometimes his brother does slip a groove now and then and does something reckless. Diego's guilty of doing that too, but it usually just results in blood and stitches and the occasional broken bone on his end, not a sexually-transmitted disease. Given how free Klaus is with his life, this is one thing that Diego wants to drill home.

Besides, when they're together like this, Klaus actually does listen to him. Not always, and not every time, but often enough that when Diego warns his brother and Klaus snorts but still agrees, Diego feels a knot unwind in his chest. 

Before he can say anything, or even reward Klaus with another kiss, Klaus just up and decides to be... well, _Klaus_. Diego's reflexes are what wind up saving the both of them, because one moment he's looking Klaus over and the next Klaus just suddenly _launches_ himself into Diego's arms.

Diego half-stumbles back a step, but instinct keeps him from toppling backwards. His hands instinctively grab Klaus' ass to keep him steady, and Diego finds his footing in a way that almost looks effortless. It's _not_ \- he's not Luther - but minus a small grunt of displeasure, he doesn't protest. Especially not with Klaus suddenly so close, all exposed skin and skinny jeans and that damn red fishnet crop top that does _absolutely nothing_ to hide anything on Klaus' chest. Diego's dick accepts the unspoken apology between them.

Then Klaus asks if he gets to be a _bad boy_ and Diego fights down a small rush of heat. He looks up at Klaus and offers him a smaller, lazier smirk.

"That depends. What kind of _bad_ are we talkin' about here? You wanna squirm around a little so I hold you down the way you like, or are you talkin' about the kind of bad that gets you bent over my knee? 'Cuz I'm not gonna lie - pretty sure your ass all pink would match your-- would you even _call_ that a shirt? The top you got on."

* * *

Yes, something called a warning probably wouldn't have gone amiss when it comes to jumping and expecting to be caught. Klaus may be skinny, but he's not necessarily small and compact. Likewise, Diego is athletic, but he's not hulking. 

Personally, Klaus thinks they're a good match - not like puzzle pieces fitting together because no one's perfect - but like... The way a smoke tastes and feels after sex - _just right_. 

Thankfully, it doesn't end in a disaster - Diego adjusts his footing and stance, and Klaus' ass gets some nice support by way of Diego's hands. It's a win as far as Klaus is concerned. Diego may give an unimpressed grunt, but that's fine. Klaus thinks he gets some freakin' leeway because he's freakin' clean, and for the first time Diego's gonna fuck him bareback, gonna finally get to feel how tight and hot he is.

He's already a little hard when he sees that gorgeous answering smirk on Diego's face. Lucky for him, whether he's being a good boy or a bad boy, with Diego, each come with perks. As tempting as it is to tease at Diego's confusion over his mesh red crop top, there's more important things to address. 

"I want Daddy to spank me," Klaus says in a pouty vice as he tries to grind his erection against Diego. Just talking about it and being held by Diego is getting him roaring to go. 

"So horny," he gasps out before nestling his face against Diego's neck. "Think you need to punish your slutty baby."

* * *

Nothing is ever guaranteed with Klaus. Case and point - the guy went and got himself _tested_ without saying anything to Diego about it - and he'd just leapt into Diego's arms without warning. So, while Diego _thinks_ he knows what option Klaus is going to pick, he can never be sure until Klaus decides. Whichever way tonight is going to go, Diego's into it. He hadn't been expecting sex when he'd got up that morning, but sometimes life's surprises are fucking amazing.

And by and large, Klaus has always been one of life's surprises. The way that his eyes glint with heat when Diego smirks at him is proof enough. Diego feels Klaus' arms tighten around his neck and he feels Klaus rock his hips, and _fuck_ if he doesn't want to give him exactly what he wants.

Then Klaus tells Diego _what_ he wants and molten heat settles low in Diego's stomach. 

It's more than just the 'Daddy' thing, even though it's been over a month since Diego had heard it, and it's just as hot to him now as it had been then. No, it's everything. It's the way that Klaus grinds up against him. It's the slight whine to his voice. It's how badly he fucking _needs_ it. And it's how Klaus had gone out and got himself fucking _tested_ because he'd wanted this so badly.

That means something to Diego, even if Klaus isn't making a big deal out of it. So, when Klaus asks Diego to punish him, who is Diego to object? Klaus deserves every second of this.

"Yeah? You want me to punish you? Want Daddy to spank that slutty ass of yours raw?" Diego asks, his voice lower, the way that Klaus likes it. He draws one of his hands back and then suddenly snaps it forward, giving Klaus' ass a quick, hard slap. Just a taste of what Klaus can expect. 

They don't do this often. Praise is more Diego's default, but Klaus likes being punished, and Diego likes giving Klaus what he needs. He's flexible.

"Pretty sure if I put you over my knee, you'd just leak through your jeans, wouldn't you, baby? Lookit you, all pent up."

* * *

Klaus honestly has no idea if Diego's into half of the shit they do, or if he's only going along with things because _Klaus_ wants it. Either way, it really doesn't upset him. Truthfully? The fact that Diego can go with the flow totally works in his favor anyway. Even if a particular activity or dynamic wouldn't normally appeal to Diego, the fact that _Klaus_ likes it seems to be enough for his brother. 

And anyway, it's not as if Diego does everything he wants - Diego's not spineless. There's no fooling around with the knives and then there's the one-to-ten how high are you scale that Klaus has to answer if he's looking for a booty call. Still, more often than not, Klaus is the one that initiates or asks for something - or whines and begs - and Diego tries his best to adapt to his needs. 

It's something unspoken between them, because why ruffle feathers? What they're doing works and it's not as if Diego isn't enjoying what they're doing. 

So, there's little doubt in Klaus' mind that the direction he's wanting to take things won't be embraced by Diego. After all, Daddy loves working him up and down, and can it actually be a punishment if Klaus is asking for it? Semantics and shit. 

Diego doesn't let him down, stepping up to the plate and Klaus feels heat squirm through him at Diego's voice and words. For as much as Diego used to stutter, he sure has a way with words _now._ The sudden swat to his ass has Klaus tensing in delightful surprise. He shudders, muscles straining because he simultaneously wants to be closer and also push away so Diego will chase after him, because Diego manhandling him is fun.

"God, yeah," Klaus agrees before he's kissing at Diego's neck, just needing a little taste. He only manages two quick kisses before he's groaning and nuzzling at Deigo's shoulder with his forehead. It's been too long. "Over your knee - yeah. Gonna spank your bad boy? Yeah? Give it to me, babe, c'mon."

* * *

This isn't something that Diego would do with anyone else. Not that he's had much of a desire to sleep around lately anyway. His real work has kept him busy, and every time he starts to get a little too antsy and into the idea of finding someone to share his bed, Klaus shows up within a few days. It's a coincidence, he's sure, but Diego's not about to look that gift horse in the mouth. Especially when that gift horse shows up wearing a mesh top and jeans so tight it should be illegal.

Klaus has always been one to chase extremes, and there isn't anyone more extreme than Diego. He's that perfect balance between soft and hard, because he can pet Klaus' hair and curse praises into his skin all while fucking him hard enough to make him sob. And maybe Klaus can be unpredictable, but it means that he always keeps Diego on his toes. Even the things that Diego hasn't been _as_ into have turned into something hot just by watching how much Klaus has been into them.

So, while Diego's impulse is to pin Klaus to the wall, kiss him breathless, and then get him off with praise and a careful slowness, he doesn't ignore what _Klaus_ wants. Diego's the one who's flexible, and as Klaus kisses desperately at his neck - enough to make Diego shudder, because he's always been sensitive there - he knows that this is what Klaus needs right now.

"Oh, I'm going to," Diego promises, turning his head enough to scrape a biting kiss over Klaus' shoulder. He hikes him up higher, tightening his grip, and then carries Klaus down the stairs. Because he _can_. Because Diego _is_ strong and he _can_ show it sometimes. 

"Keeping secrets from me, making me think you were in trouble? Oh, baby boy, you bet your sweet _ass_ I'm gonna put you over my knee and spank you 'til you're begging me to stop."

Even as Diego walks, he calculates logistics in his mind. It's hard with Klaus pawing at him and desperate, because his attention naturally wants to default to his brother for _obvious_ reasons. But he eyes the couch and then searches about until he finds a cushion on the floor. Only then does he carry Klaus over to the sofa, turn around, and then sit down on it. His muscles protest a bit, because Klaus isn't exactly _light_ and Diego's not Luther, but it's worth it for how blown Klaus' pupils look. Fuck, but Diego loves turning Klaus on. He loves how desperate Klaus always winds up looking.

"Stand up and work those pants down. Don't take 'em off, just down to your knees, and then lay face-down over my lap. Get yourself nice and comfortable." 

Diego's voice is rough, but despite that, he still leans over and pulls the cushion up onto the couch so that Klaus will have something to hold onto, or bury his face into if he needs to. Klaus might want Diego to hurt him, but Diego intends to take care of him just the same. 

* * *

Klaus would never ask for this from anyone else other than Diego. There's actually a lot of things Klaus doesn't do with the people he sleeps around with or "sees." For example, Klaus doesn't do cuddling with other people (passing out in close proximity doesn't count). With Diego? It might happen, usually when they're in post-coital bliss of some sort. 

Many people can handle delivering the occasional swat to a partner's ass, but that's the thing - it's occasional, fleeting. They wouldn't get into it, they wouldn't go far enough, shying away from it. Klaus isn't some pain whore, but every once in a while he craves the intensity and the rush. Often it's a release, like that freeing feeling after you throw up. 

There's also the tip-toeing into the quasi slut-shaming territory or whatever it is. These days, almost anything can be considered 'dirty talk' can't it?

Klaus doesn't try to wiggle free or get difficult - not when Diego is carrying him and carrying him is getting closer to what he wants. Diego's threat elicits the most delicious shiver and Klaus is already so hard. There's a very real chance that one moment Klaus will be begging for more and then the next he could be begging for Diego to stop. 

Now on the couch, as soon as Diego gives him the order to slip his jeans down, Klaus is bounding off of him. "Yep, yep, on it." Anticipation always makes him much more agreeable. 

His fingers tremble as he works on the button and fly, but Klaus manages it and shimmies the jeans down to his knees - just as Diego ordered. Careful to not trip, he hops onto the couch and proceeds to get into position. Draped over his brother's lap, arms wrapped around the cushion Diego's retrieved for him, Klaus' ass is already mostly out and ready for fun because of the lime green thong he's wearing. That doesn't stop Klaus from wiggling it for Diego, his erection pressing against hard thighs. 

"'m nice and comfortable now," he states.

* * *

Secretly, Diego has always loved how agreeable Klaus gets when he's horny like this. He doesn't always get this compliant when he's hard, but when he's hard _and_ wanting something that only Diego can give to him? Yeah, then Klaus gets all pretty and pliant. Diego would be lying if he said that it wasn't a rush, because it really is. 

Klaus has never been the kind of person to bend to _anyone's_ whims, not unless there was the promise of drugs in his future. The fact that he's so willing to do what Diego tells him to do for nothing but sex? That means something. That means that Klaus at least values what they're doing here half as much as getting high, and for Klaus, that's a big deal. Rivaling addiction for a junkie? Yeah. Diego couldn't ask for a better compliment.

It makes him feel suddenly more connected, and while slut shaming really isn't his thing, he knows he'll do it for Klaus. Diego understands that people like humiliation and degradation even if it's not for him, and if it gets Klaus squirming and gives him some sort of release - sexual or emotional - then he'll do it.

Besides, it's hard to think about anything other than Klaus the _second_ he gets his jeans down. Diego blinks, caught off guard by the lime green _thong_ that he sees. It's the definition of obscene, Klaus' dick distending it and somehow managing to look really goddamn hot instead of ridiculous. Diego feels his own dick harden enough to be uncomfortable, but he doesn't complain. When Klaus finally comes over and lays himself down across Diego's thighs, there's enough pressure against his cock to ease the ache of it. 

Plus, Klaus will be able to feel how hard he is. That's always a plus.

"Should have known you'd go all out like this," Diego murmurs, biting back a groan when Klaus wiggles his ass enticingly. "You've always been fucking shameless. Just aching for me to spank that slutty ass of yours raw."

Diego's hand smooths over the swell of Klaus' ass, careful not to make it feel too fond, even if it is. His other hand goes to the back of Klaus' mesh top and he grips his fingers in it, pressing down to pin his brother in place. 

"Well. Consider it done. But," Diego adds, a little more seriously as he gives Klaus' ass a few light, practice taps just to get him ready, "you ever _really_ want me to stop, you tell me, yeah? I will."

And with that little glimpse of reassurance given, Diego draws his hand back and brings it down over the meat of Klaus' right asscheek. It's not the weakest slap, and it's not the hardest. It's testing, and besides. What good is this if he can't build up into something more extreme? Gotta keep Klaus guessing.

* * *

To Klaus, spanking isn't really a punishment - even if Diego goes hard at it and he's left bruised and shaky afterward. Spanking is an activity, where, in a certain headspace, he gets a dose of exhilaration and maybe even a release. It also has an element of trust - that the person beating his bum won't beat him senseless.

They'd never really been punished with force as children - nothing so crass and basic. The sad thing was, most of their existence in the Academy was a punishment in one way or another. The rules, expectations, training, isolation, denial of warmth and acceptance. It's really quite something that they aren't more fucked up (a sentiment Klaus keeps to himself).

Underneath him, Klaus can feel a telling hardness is present - proof enough that Diego's into this - or at least into _him_. Klaus thinks him and his interests go hand in and hand anyway, which is why it's so freakin' good that Diego's on board. There isn't any shame present at being bent over Diego's knees, ass on display and waiting. Klaus thinks that's because of how Diego takes to the task at hand - talking and saying _exactly_ the right things. 

An almost caress to his ass comes, but that's off put by Diego's other hand coming to his back, fingers poking through the mesh squares to push and hold him down. Klaus' breathing hitches, pulse picking up in anticipation, even as Diego seeks to helpfully remind him that he can speak up if he wants it to stop. 

That's all Diego says on the matter because he gets right to it - his palm spanking Klaus' right asscheek with a satisfying slap sound. It's definitely not the hardest, but it's a good start. Klaus gasps from the jolt, his eyes closing. 

" _Diego_..." Klaus starts, voice breathy. "C'mon babe - baby - gimme more."

* * *

Diego doesn't think he'll ever get tired of this, or of the little things he's discovered over the years that are just _Klaus_. He likes the way that Klaus wiggles when he gets impatient, and the way that his breathing stutters when he's starting to really get aroused. But if there's one thing that Diego thinks _he's_ grown addicted to, it's the way that Klaus goes all pliant and sweet and desperate when Diego holds him down. It makes his dick ache to hear Klaus' breathing hitch, and watching the strength leave Klaus' shoulders sends a hot rush through him.

Diego quietly tucks that satisfaction away even if his own breathing does get a little quicker in response. But when his hand comes down for the first time on Klaus' ass and Klaus' eyes close on that gasp of _his_ name, Diego's grip tightens with a lower, rougher groan. 

He gets off on Klaus calling him 'Daddy', and there's something almost sweet about Klaus calling him 'baby', but hearing his name makes something hot and possessive rise in his chest. Diego rubs his hand over Klaus' ass, his own palm stinging as he pets over skin that is quickly flushing pink, but his focus is on Klaus, not on himself.

"I will. Just gotta warm you up first. I've been doing this long enough to know how you need it."

Diego still doesn't make Klaus wait. He rubs his hand over Klaus' ass until he sees the flush of his handprint on Klaus' skin, then draws his hand back and brings it back down on his other cheek, harder. Diego's own pulse quickens as he goes back to petting Klaus' ass, arousal twisting hotly inside. He can't just go from zero to a hundred or else Klaus really _will_ twist away. Diego doesn't want to hurt him. He wants to work Klaus up until he's leaking all over Diego's thigh, or lost in the feeling of being able to let go. 

"That's it, Klaus. Just let me get you there," Diego says, drawing his hand back again. "Keep your head down and your ass up and be good for me, and I'll make you forget your own goddamn name."

It's a promise punctuated by another broad spank, and then a series of small, stinging swats aimed to get Klaus' ass redder by the moment. If Klaus needs sensation, Diego's going to give it to him. 

* * *

Nothing with them is perfect or easy - not their weird sibling camaraderie or the times they get friendlier, but that doesn't matter. Perfect doesn't exist and Klaus is certain that if it did, no one in his family would be able to fit the bill. They're too messed up, too broken.

Buncha damaged goods, the lot of 'em, but that hasn't stopped Allison from trying to embrace the spotlight or Diego to run off and play budget Batman. Even Vanya had her couple minutes of fame with her book. Klaus is under no delusion, he won't be sashaying into mainstream society or whatever; the outskirts suit him just fine. Let him slink around and come and go as he pleases. He's doing fine.

This gesture he's taken - the ensuring he isn't an STI-haven so Diego can eventually fuck him without a condom - isn't something that's going to irrevocably change things between them. There's no _reason_ to change things because this works. Klaus doesn't want to change the things he'd have to undoubtedly change anyway. Likewise, he's pretty sure Diego doesn't want to compromise on his morals or whatever.

At least, he doesn't need to change _this,_ Diego will let him get all depraved and needy and will step up to the plate. Diego may tell him that he's been doing this long enough to know what the fuck he's doing - and Klaus knows that's true - but Klaus is still an inpatient fucker. 

Diego spanks him again, but this time on the other cheek, and the pain lights up along his skin, burning through him, a perfect building heat.

Panting, nerves on edge, Klaus takes and loves it. He listens to Diego, purposely arching his back to get his ass higher in the air. He doesn't hold back sounds, mixtures of moans and sounds of intensity and discomfort. 

"How much does Daddy love my slutty ass?" Klaus finally grits out after catching his breath.

* * *

There's a fine line that Diego knows to walk right now. If he goes too hard and tries to go all-out, Klaus will push back and call it quits because he'll actually be too sore, but if he babies Klaus and tries to take it easier on him, he'll shove Diego and back out because he's not sore _enough_. Diego needs to ride that fine line of sensation and intensity without tipping over in either direction.

Luckily for Klaus, Diego has _excellent_ balance. 

Maybe he can be impulsive sometimes, and he definitely has a problem when it comes to anger, but Diego can read people really well. And Klaus? He can read Klaus best of all. 

So, when Klaus moans and squirms and arches his back, Diego lays into him harder, spanking his ass until it's hot under his palm. But when Klaus shivers and shakes and withdraws a little to catch his breath, Diego softens each spank and makes a point to stroke his callused hand over smooth, hot skin. He knows how to ride that line, and he knows how to play Klaus like a fucking guitar. 

He doesn't know how long he's been at it when Klaus finally speaks, breathless, his tone tight and rough with intensity. Diego swallows, petting Klaus' ass to give him a bit of a breather. He can feel how hard Klaus is against his thigh and it's doing things to him. Things that leave Diego feeling more breathless too.

"So much, baby. I love watching how red that slutty ass of yours gets. Love how tight you get when I've got you all wound up and aching. And I love how you keep pushing your ass back up against my hand like a bitch in heat. It's enough to make a guy crazy," Diego says, voice nearly a low growl. 

His thumb traces along Klaus' thong for a second and then, glancing at Klaus until he's sure that Klaus can take more, Diego reaches over with his other hand and pulls one of Klaus' cheeks to the side. Which is when he brings his hand down again - lighter this time - half-over Klaus' hole and the sensitive skin near it. 

It's not a hard slap. More of a curious one, but Diego _thinks_ Klaus will like it.

* * *

First times between them blur, but Klaus has vague memories of Diego being initially shocked by some of the things he wanted or was into. What surprised Klaus was that, instead of freaking out or judging, Diego would just adapt and smooth his expression out. At the time, Klaus didn't notice the thought and care that that might take, but he does now.

It's not that Diego is some vanilla dude who only fucks in missionary, but Klaus knows that he can get demanding and fickle. Like a cat, his moods and preferences are changeable. There's a reason Klaus doesn't stay in relationships, why supposed friends come and go, and why he ends up kicked off couches. 

It's because he's difficult. It's because he's a shit. Most people in his life have told him this in one way or another, and while Klaus thinks he's a divine specimen, there is a little nasty voice in his head that tells him otherwise and it has proof. Vindictive asshole voice...

But Diego handles him. Case in point: the variance of the spanks - some harder, some quicker. Then the touch of fingers over the heated and stinging flesh of his ass. Klaus is high on a different kind of drug. Despite the discomfort and pain, Klaus is still horny, his own fingers fidgeting because he wants to reach out and touch Diego somewhere - anywhere - but given the position he's in, it'd be rather difficult. Each spank jolts him, his cock rubbing against Diego's lap.

Diego's dirty talk doesn't disappoint. Growled out words have Klaus biting his lip, hungry for more, and more than okay with being a bitch in heat for Diego.

Riding high on endorphins and wrapped in a mix of painful pleasure, Klaus doesn't think anything of Diego essentially spreading him open. The resulting swat that comes to his hole has Klaus all but spasming as he cries out. The sensation is much more sharp and sensitive, it makes his muscles tremble and clench, including his hole.

" _Fuckity fuck_ ," Klaus curses in a tight voice. After a shaky breath he continues. "Couldn't-- couldn't resist, huh? Just had to see and touch my hole. You miss it, baby? You miss your horny bitch?" 

At this, Klaus purposely shoves his ass up higher before coming back down and grinding his trapped cock against Diego.

* * *

Talking about fine lines, Diego knows that this is one that he's close to crossing. This is a big risk, because he hasn't done this before. He's seen it done once or twice online, but he knows better than to think that porn is any sort of authority over what _real_ people like. If he'd just gotten Klaus on his lap, he never would have risked it, but all warmed up and growing more desperate by the second? With endorphins rushing through his body and his cock hard and rubbing against Diego's thigh with every spank? It's worth the risk.

And _fuck_ if that response isn't the most perfect fucking thing that Diego has ever seen. Heat immediately washes over him, his pupils blowing wider as Klaus jerks and cries out, his muscles trembling in the way Diego has only ever seen them do when Klaus is close to coming, or lost in pleasure. It's intense, and there's a low groan in Diego's throat at the _sight_ before he can tell himself to keep it in, because suddenly all he wants to do is keep Klaus there, strung out on _his_ drug.

"Fuck, Klaus," Diego says, more to himself. Then Klaus finds his voice, and hearing him talk about how much Diego had wanted to see and touch, and hearing Klaus call himself a horny bitch? Diego can't help the rougher, brittle curse he lets out, his hand curling enough to grip at Klaus' ass, possibly hard enough to bruise.

Because Klaus hadn't just called himself _a_ horny bitch. He'd called himself _Diego's_ horny bitch. Diego feels fucking winded.

"Jesus, baby, you better fuckin' believe it," Diego manages, though his voice sounds like gravel even to his own ears. He spreads his fingers against Klaus' hole, moving with him when Klaus pushes back and then grinds down against Diego's thigh. Except, instead of letting Klaus push back again, Diego presses him down harder, moving the thin strip of fabric out of the way so that he can rub two of his fingers over Klaus' hole and watch the sensitive skin flush under them. He swallows. 

"You got no goddamn clue how sweet you look like this, do you? Your ass might be slutty, but this?" Diego taps Klaus' hole. "This is all pretty and pink for me. If only you could see yourself." 

And, to punctuate it, Diego delivers another two quick spanks to Klaus' hole, but he makes a point to press Klaus' ass down with his other hand, keeping him pinned. Diego wants to feel that struggle, the spasm of muscles he'd only seen the first time. 

* * *

At this particular moment, Klaus doesn't have any wits about him to possibly be clever or purposeful with his choice of words. A horny bitch, _Diego's_ horny bitch... It doesn't really phase him about what he's said or implied or even if it has implications. Oh, he's aware that Diego can get possessive over him. Sometimes Klaus will use that in his favor too, like saying something inciting to get Diego to react a certain way.

But Klaus isn't in any sort of headspace to do that now.

He's a slave to sensations, broken down to base desires, a case of cause and effect, a stimulus-response experiment - and Diego holds all the cards, Diego's in control. Klaus is wrapped around his brother's finger, not necessarily pliant, but needy enough that he'd do just about anything to have things continue - or perhaps beg for more? It's difficult to really know what he wants right now.

Klaus has never had his hole spanked before and he bets Diego hasn't done this with anyone else either. A new thing for them both - together - is exciting and a thrill. Klaus doesn't always like feeling exposed, but with Diego, it's this titillation from the attention and focus bearing down on him as he's helpless, and he's a fan. And he can tell that Diego's fucking into this too because a rather obvious groan slips out, fucking music to Klaus' ears.

Fingers searching out his hole directly are a perfect tease, the pressure lighting up sensation and reminding Klaus of what's to come. Yeah, Diego's cock is going to feel him from the inside, no barrier between them, no condom. 

Heat rushes to Klaus' face as Diego gets all shameless, talking directly about his hole and even tapping it. Hearing ' _pretty and pink for me_ ' might be the hottest thing Diego's ever said to Klaus too. Before he can say or do anything, Diego spanks at his hole again and Klaus bucks in response - or he would have if Diego wasn't pushing him down. 

Klaus shakes at the jolting aftershocks, his cock leaking and hole fluttering. He buries his face into the cushion as he gives an anguished-frustrated cry as he tries to push back, unsure if he wants more or for it to stop or possibly for a finger up him, that also could work. 

Diego's name is whined out, but it's mostly muffled by the cushion.

* * *

Diego knows he's being shameless, but it's not like any part of this _should_ cause him shame. Klaus is consenting. He's consenting. This is something that Klaus is so obviously into that there is no _way_ that Diego's not going to do it again. And, while he'd been leery about it to begin with, even he's surprised to realize that he's really, really into this. Sure, he's spanked Klaus a little here and there, but getting him to this point? This is new. This is _hot_. And it feels... good. It feels important.

Especially when Klaus jerks against him. Usually Diego has a pretty good mental scale over how desperate Klaus is getting, but this feels like it's giving him a whole new scale. When Klaus cries out, there's no words in it. He sounds almost tortured, but the way that he pushes back against Diego's stinging hand is enough that Diego knows he's into this. Hell, he can see the flush creeping down the back of Klaus' neck, and the hardness against his thigh has got to be painful.

Diego can't really explain _what_ he's feeling, only _that_ he's feeling. There's a hot crush of... something in his chest as he looks at Klaus. Some mixture of power and protectiveness, but also this burning addition that feels like Klaus can do this and so much more. Trust? Faith? Some weird desire to keep pushing? Fuck, Diego doesn't even know if there's a word for it. He's just really, _really_ into this.

And when Klaus finally manages to whine a word that sounds suspiciously like Diego's name, the heat that rushes through Diego is enough to make his breathing hitch. He wants to ruin Klaus just so he can put him back together again, and _fuck_ , what the hell is wrong with him.

Klaus' ass is almost cherry red and warm to the touch. It's got to hurt, but Klaus doesn't seem to want him to stop. 

"I know, baby. I know. Just a bit longer." 

Diego doesn't even know _where_ the impulse comes from. Maybe it's the sight of Klaus' hole all flushed and hot like his ass, maybe it's the way Klaus keeps pushing back against him, or maybe it's because he just wants to. Whatever the reason, Diego gathers some of the excess saliva in his mouth and - moving his fingers to the side - he leans over and spits right onto Klaus' hole.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he slides his index finger up through the meagre slick and presses it - sudden and insistent - into Klaus' hole. He's still careful because spit isn't lube, but Klaus is wound up enough that one finger won't hurt him. 

* * *

Oh, profound ruler chillin' up in the sky - whatever ruler that may be - Klaus is completely at a loss here. His body feels tight and strung out. He's completely at Diego's mercy, which could be daunting, but it totally isn't. In some cases, Klaus' lack of physical prowess or size is a detriment and can get him into trouble, but he's generally been good at being wiggly and slipping out of sticky situations. 

Now's not one of those situations, not in the least bit. While his ass may be burning and sore from the numerous spanks, and Diego is technically hurting him, it's a _welcome_ hurt, it's a hurt that Klaus signed up for - even asked for. Despite what Diego can do, both with his knives and with his body, Klaus isn't worried. Right on the dotted line is his messy signature scrawled across it, Diego's consenting bitch.

It doesn't matter if Diego hears or understands what Klaus is saying or not saying because Deigo can read his fucking body. Diego can see and understand the twitches of his muscles, and the way Klaus' body shudders and shakes. Diego can hear labored breathing and reactive gasps. Diego can feel the tension underlying hunger, and to be known in such a way? It's a question Klaus doesn't ask himself because he doesn't have an answer.

Eyes still tightly closed, all Klaus can do is desperately hold onto the cushion and wait for Diego to do something - anything. And that something - anything turns out to be spitting on Klaus' hole. Spit, normally, isn't that sexy, but in _this_ context? Klaus lets out an anguished sort of giddy laugh at what Diego's done.

A finger rubbing through the spit and pressing against his hole makes Klaus groan, his head turning to no longer muffle his mouth. Diego doesn't disappoint here either, that finger pushing its way _in_ and Klaus _sighs_ as he bonelessly accepts it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Klaus chants. "Still pretty and pink for you?"

* * *

This had started out as a fake punishment, and maybe it still is in a way. But to Diego, it's moved so far beyond that. He'd promised to keep going until Klaus was begging for it, or until he was leaking onto Diego's thigh, and both conditions have technically been met. He'd pushed Klaus to breaking, and Klaus had let him. He has metaphorically shoved Klaus off the edge and then grabbed him at the last second, and Klaus has trusted Diego enough to pull him back. The rush of care and protection that comes with _knowing_ that Klaus trusts him this much is enough to throw Diego, but he's not done here. Klaus still needs more. 

He's not sure when punishment had become some sort of praise, but the wires feel crossed in his mind. Spitting on Klaus' hole isn't exactly _praise_ , but the way that Klaus responds - with a groan and then a deep sigh and relaxation as Diego presses his finger deep inside of him - sure as fuck _feels_ like it. Klaus doesn't tense, doesn't hiss, doesn't express any real discomfort. He sounds almost drunk on it as he chants his response back, just _letting_ Diego press into him.

And... _fuck_ if hearing Klaus say _pretty_ and _pink_ doesn't get Diego's dick aching. He glances down at Klaus, heat in his eyes, and then looks at where his finger presses in deep. The contrast of how pale Klaus' skin looks against his is fucking hot. 

"You got no idea," Diego says, drawing his finger out slow only to press it back in just as deep. He takes a second to mentally adjust, shifting his finger _just_ enough. 

"You look so fucking good like this. Doing just what Daddy wants. C'mon, baby. I know you can take it. Fuck, I know you could come like this, couldn't you?"

WIthout warning, Diego's free hand comes down hard on Klaus' ass, lower, closer to his thighs. At the same time, he makes a point to curl his finger, because if Klaus needs sensation, and if he trusts Diego as much as Diego suddenly thinks he does, he thinks Klaus can take this. Hell, Diego _wants_ him to. 

So, he makes a point to work his finger in Klaus' hole, swatting periodically at his brother's ass. But instead of looking at his own hands, Diego's attention is fixed on Klaus' face, assessing him, making sure to watch just in case this gets to be too much. 

* * *

All Klaus _can_ do is take it - to take whatever Diego lets him have, whatever Diego doles out. As much as Klaus may want to be _completely_ at Diego's mercy, to have the options taken away, his brother would never go that far. Klaus knows that if it ever got to be too much and he legitimately wanted it to stop, Diego would. It's hard to ever imagine it getting to that point because Diego is damn good at reading him.

Context. It's fucking funny how much context matters. Powerless? Strung out? Teetering on some edge? Uncertain? Dependent on another? Normally Klaus would hate such a potent mix, but with Diego, he willingly opens his mouth and swallows it all down. He's willing. Oh so fucking willing. He'd walk off the plank right now. He'd squeeze the trigger. Whatever Diego wanted him to do, Klaus is game.

Spit is enough for a finger and that finger isn't shy, all pushy and insistent on getting inside. The knowledge that Diego's eyes are on him, that Diego's admiring his "handiwork" makes Klaus' pulse pound rhythmically. His ass stings and burns, a residual heat left from Diego's spanks, but it's specifically his _asshole_ that Klaus is interested in because _Diego's_ paying attention to it. 

A shiver races down Klaus' spine at Diego's praise - yeah, that's right, he's doing what Daddy wants - and now Daddy wants him to come like this?

It's a challenge that Klaus is up to. Before he can say as much, Diego spanks him without warning but _also_ curls his finger and attacks his prostate. Klaus is left a writhing mess, gasping and shaking at the dual sensation. He's expertly fingered, Diego rubbing just right and the occasional spanks jolting and altering the touch just enough to keep him on edge. Thankfully that edge doesn't stay an edge. Klaus would lose it if it did. He's keening back, eyes shut in concentration as Diego pushes him over. Klaus comes with a sob, cock spurting into the lime green thong as his fingers claw at the cushion.

* * *

Diego knows what he's asking for, and he knows that he's asking for a lot. This isn't him just telling Klaus to open his mouth and suck on his fingers. This is Diego taking charge in a different way and _pushing_ Klaus to see if he'll obey. This is Diego assessing how his brother looks and making a judgment call over how much more he can handle before Klaus can't take it anymore. He wants Klaus to lose it, but he doesn't want to break him. Diego doesn't want him to break apart, desperate, and stop because Diego's pushed him too far.

He wants to skirt that line, to _really_ read Klaus and give him exactly what he needs. He wants to know Klaus better than _Klaus_ does, if only for a second, and he wants to make this fucking memorable. He wants Klaus to _want_ to do this again, to make him crave this so he'll come back again. Fuck, he just wants _Klaus_. 

And Klaus doesn't disappoint him. Despite how hard Diego pushes him suddenly, he takes it like he needs it. His body jolts and twitches as Diego attacks his prostate, and Diego drinks in every thin, thready sound that Klaus lets out without being aware of it. He can feel the desperation, can feel the need, and Diego knows that Klaus is going to be able to do this for him when he feels that first hard clench and twitch around his finger. He gives one last spank before redoubling his efforts, and Diego watches the moment that Klaus breaks apart.

It's fucking gorgeous, and he says as much. He breathes a soft, "oh, fuck, baby, yeah. There you go," and as Klaus lets out that sobbed cry that Diego swears is the bulk of his own fantasies, he tells Klaus how gorgeous he looks and how good he'd been. He works his finger as much as he can as Klaus' body twitches around it, and he feels the heat against his thigh as Klaus comes.

Diego smooths his free hand up and down the length of Klaus' back to give him some grounding, petting sweaty skin. His fingers move up, briefly curling in Klaus' hair for a quick tug, but in the end, Diego reaches down for one of the hands that Klaus has clenched desperately into the cushion. 

And... fuck, maybe it's a little too much, but Diego pushes, stealing the hand just so he can thread their fingers together. He holds Klaus' hand with his own stinging, hot one and he works his brother until Klaus goes limp against him.

"Goddamn perfect for me, Klaus. Jesus."

* * *

All of Klaus' orgasms are amazing with Diego, but this one takes the cake. A big fucking impressive cake that someone makes and then takes photographs of and it probably looks better than it tastes, but whatever. Although it stands to reason that Klaus has probably thought this before, but those times he'd obviously been wrong because _this_ one's gotta be the best. There's no doubt about it.

It's intense, his body practically electrified, ass red and radiating heat from Diego's spanking, a 'punishment' that Klaus practically begged for. Prostate orgasms are always kind of different, but now this one is paired up with Diego spanking him, each slap jiggling that finger buried in his ass, and Klaus is rapt. It's his own little religious experience. 

When he's coming, Diego usually takes the opportunity to praise him - sweet, hot nothings that spill from his lips so easily. It's such a Diego-thing, wanting to compliment a partner and be _Daddy_ in a different way. Normally Klaus gives him a hard time over it, but amidst this orgasm, lost in grasping feelings, Klaus doesn't give a fuck. And maybe, just maybe, it's nice to hear what Diego says.

Panting, Klaus shakes as the intensity gradually begins to lessen. Still, Diego works his prostate, knowing that he can take it. Every bit of the orgasm is drawn out, and it's only when his body is loose and wrung out that Klaus notices that he's holding onto Diego's other hand. He hadn't noticed when his own was grabbed.

"You're not too bad yourself," Klaus answers back in a hoarse voice. _Perfect for Diego_... Now there's a thought. 


	4. Little birdy-heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze end! Enjoy 💗

* * *

* * *

Klaus doesn't pull his hand away. Hell, he grips harder as he comes, but he still doesn't let go when he's finished and twitching and shuddering with aftershocks. Normally this is the time that Klaus begins to give Diego a hard time for praising him. It's something that Diego's just grown used to; it doesn't even flicker his needle anymore, because it's just _Klaus_. He's sarcastic and he's a smart-ass, but despite his teasing, he still takes it when Diego needs to give it, and that's all that matters.

Which is why Diego is genuinely surprised when - instead of teasing him for everything that Diego had said while wringing Klaus' orgasm out of him - Klaus hoarsely compliments him _back_. It's a little unsteady, and Diego's not sure if it's supposed to be Klaus' attempt to tease him, but he somehow doubts it. 

It's a surprise. Hell, it actually does throw him, but it also suddenly makes him feel a little fonder, and a little... fuck, something. Possessive? _Protective?_ Diego has no fucking clue. All he knows is that it makes him squeeze Klaus' hand encouragingly as he slowly - carefully - slides his finger out of Klaus' hole, petting over it for a second as though in praise. 

"Careful. Don't want my ego to get too big, now do you?" Diego teases back, though fondly. He strokes his hand up Klaus' back, just touching and grounding as he comes back down. It doesn't take him long to move things along, though, and Diego is careful as he guides Klaus into raising his hips just so Diego can finally slide the lime green thong off of his hips and down his legs.

It's soaked through with Klaus' come, which will undoubtedly be all over Diego's pants, but that's fine. Hell, he's kind of into it, and as he gathers his brother up into his arms - reluctantly letting go of his hand - it doesn't take too much effort to stand back up with Klaus in his arms, still delightfully boneless.

Diego walks him over to the bed and settles him down, mindful of how sore Klaus' ass has to be. From there, Diego doesn't waste time in stripping down, but he doesn't stop admiring the picture that Klaus makes. Fuck.

"I used to think you were so fucking pretty when we were kids," Diego says, working his shirt off. "Kept thinking you'd grow out of it. Lucky for me, I was wrong. You good?"

* * *

Generally, Klaus isn't much of a hand holder, but given that he's being worked through a rather intense orgasm, he finds that he really doesn't mind. Besides, if Diego wants it, Klaus can go along with it. It's not much of a hardship. After all, Diego did what he wanted. Give and take, right?

Maybe it's even nice too. Klaus doesn't have enough experience in the matter to compare orgasms that involved hand holding and ones that didn't, but it doesn't really matter. Klaus' ass is pleasantly sore, his hole tingling, his thong a mess. It's a lovely position to be in, really. The first orgasm always takes off the vibrating edge that Klaus usually possesses. 

What he's said to Diego - that Diego's not too bad himself - it doesn't really register as any sort of compliment. It's just a casual comment given as Klaus' mind sorts itself out of the whirlwind of orgasmic bliss. Diego's teasing makes Klaus snort - because he doesn't see Diego as someone that's ever going to suffer from a big ego. 

Obediently, Klaus lets Diego work his thong off. His crotch is a mess and now Diego's pants are too, but he doesn't care. In his opinion, good sex _should_ always be messy.

As if he's a princess, Diego carries him to the bed, and Klaus gets gently deposited onto his side. Wet eyed and eyeliner smeared, Klaus gazes up at Diego, admiring his brother. Being called _pretty_ isn't new, but the admission that Diego thought he'd _outgrow_ it is amusing. Klaus grins as his own hands come to work off his last remaining article on his body, the red mesh shirt. 

"Lucky duck," Klaus murmurs back as he tosses the shirt to the floor. "And why wouldn't I be good? Got 'xactly what I wanted."

* * *

Klaus just lets Diego place him down on the bed. On its own, that's not a big deal, but as Diego looks down at the picture that Klaus makes, something warmer twists in his chest. Klaus looks softer than he normally does, his cheeks flushed, his eyes bright, his eyeliner more smudged than it usually is, and his dick looking tellingly slick. Then there's the bright red of his ass, and the sight of it makes Diego's palm sting pleasantly as he turns his attention to his pants.

Lazily, Klaus works off what Diego secretly doesn't think passes for a shirt and tosses it to the floor, but it's the relaxed ease in his eyes that settles something in Diego's chest. Maybe the wave of possessiveness has tapered off, but _something_ still lingers as he looks Klaus over.

"Well," Diego says absently as he undoes his belt and then eases his pants down, stepping out of them. "You got _half_ of what you wanted. But you'll get everything you were after soon enough. I'm not done with you yet."

Grinning, Diego works his boxers off, his dick _very_ interested in the sight in front of him. Diego palms himself for a second, just enough to take that edge of need away, and then he walks over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge of it. Reaching out, he sets a hand on Klaus' hip, then slides it down to his ass to rub and massage gently at overheated, undoubtedly-sensitive skin. 

"You good to keep going? You get pretty sensitive sometimes, after I make you come like that," Diego chuckles, like it's something he takes a lot of pride in. Mostly because he does. "I can get you ready if you're not too sensitive, but I'm down if you wanna do it yourself."

And, as though to illustrate how _down_ he is with it, Diego leans over to the side table and pulls out a half-used tube of lube, setting it on the bed beside Klaus. 

No condoms. Because this time, they don't need them. 

* * *

Diego likes to check-in. It's a Diego-thing. Checking in, asking how he is, if he's okay, if he needs a break. Stuff like that. Sometimes it irritates Klaus because he's not used to it and he's not delicate. It was never how they were raised after all. Their emotional state wasn't taken into consideration, and it sure as hell didn't matter what they did or didn't want to do. Heroes in training don't get coddled or cuddled.

Getting naked on Diego's too-small bed holds new meaning because once they take off everything, _nothing_ else will be added. No rain jacket for Diego's banana tonight. Which is something they've never done before and it should be fun. 

His eyes practically twinkle as he watches Diego work on stripping, glorious expanses of tan skin and muscle revealed to Klaus. Diego certainly did come into his body and Klaus certainly enjoys that he gets to take advantage of it. Those eyes widen appreciatively when Diego's boxers come off, an impressive hard cock bouncing free - mmm, yes, that's all for him. Klaus happily watches Diego give his dick a few strokes which then impresses upon Klaus that they _definitely_ need to watch each other more in the future. 

The comment about his apparent sensitivity makes Klaus roll his eyes, but that option of him fingering himself definitely sounds like a plan worth pursuing. Klaus merely grins as he snatches up the lube. 

"Oh, you're gonna watch me," he answers, voice breathy and tone more than satisfied. His ass might be smarting, but Klaus feels _great -_ tingly and shaky, but not in a bad way. 

He gets up onto his knees, scooting over to allow Diego more room to sit-sprawl or something. 

"You get comfy, Daddy." Klaus then uncaps the lube and squirts an ample amount of it out on two fingers. Reaching around, those wet fingers press against his sensitive hole and Klaus groans as he pushes them in. 

* * *

In the back of his mind, Diego makes a mental note to upgrade his damn bed at some point. Every time this happens, he always has the same thought, but this is the first night where the size of his bed has actually made him a little irritated. He's not sure why. Maybe it's just the intensity of tonight, maybe it's in how little space there is for the both of them, or maybe it's because Klaus has given him so goddamn much tonight that he's got to be sensitive, and he deserves more than a second-hand mattress. 

Fuck it. Tomorrow, Diego's going to do something about the damn bed, but for right now, they'll make due with what they've got. 

Klaus' answer is enough to make Diego's dick ache. He wets his lips in anticipation and when Klaus shifts up onto his knees and moves to make room for Diego, he takes the offer. Diego settles back on the bed, his attention fixated on nothing but Klaus as his brother pops the cap on the lube, thoroughly wets his fingers, and then reaches behind himself.

Diego's view is perfect. Klaus' ass is still all cherry-red, but there's something about how pale his hand looks in contrast as his fingers press into himself that has Diego's stomach giving a small twist. Maybe he can't see where Klaus' fingers are burying themselves in his hole, but he doesn't need to see the exact connection.

He can tell by the way that Klaus groans and by the flex of his wrist that he's pressed both fingers into himself. Patience was never one of his strong suits, but considering he'd let Diego spank his ass raw _before_ getting to this point, Diego can throw him a pass.

"Gotta remember how hot you look when you do this," Diego says, his voice lower with arousal. His hand comes to his own dick again as he sprawls back against the wall behind him, his attention fixed on Klaus. 

"Turn your head and look at me, though. I want to see you. Or, hell, get over here and straddle my lap. Let me watch you."

* * *

Klaus isn't thinking about how dingy and cramped the bed is. He's already given his disparaging comments about Diego's current place of residence, so there's no reason in pointing out anything _now._ Maybe if Klaus hadn't just had his ass smacked and fingered until he came, he'd be snarkier about it, but that isn't the case. Klaus _did_ just get "punished" for being a slut and Diego got him off. He's in a freaky good mood.

Given his confidence in this task, Klaus doesn't look away from Diego. His eyes greedy for the sight before him - from the few scars to the bumps of abs, to the dry skin on Diego's knees - Klaus loves all of it. He especially loves Diego commenting on remembering how hot _he_ is. Truthfully, flattery at its finest - Klaus is a fan.

Given that he's using two fingers immediately, there is a slight stretch with the initial push, but it's more than manageable given that Diego was fingering him before with spit. Which is rather dirty and debauched. Klaus watches Diego stroke up his cock, and he's hungry for that thick hardness to be fucking into him.

The invitation or instruction to come straddle Diego's lap is more than enough to get Klaus' fingers to pull out. "Yeah, yeah, good idea," he mumbles as he crawls over to do just that.

Diego adjusts accordingly, but Klaus doesn't reach back and get back to it. His wet fingers come to rub over Diego's waiting cockhead before he lifts up to scootch forward. Hand still reaching back between his legs, he holds Diego's dick still in order to rub his hole against the tip. 

Klaus' eyes are on Diego's face, bright and excited. Unlike last time, it won't just be a tease.

* * *

Diego loves it when Klaus gets like this, sated enough to not be squirming and desperate, but still hungry enough to want more. He's more agreeable like this - not that Diego doesn't love it when Klaus is being a bit of a shit, too. Diego _likes_ managing his brother, likes figuring out what combination of things will work on Klaus at any given time. He likes that Klaus isn't predictable, and when he finally figures everything out and leaves Klaus a mess, Diego doubts there's a better feeling in the whole goddamn world.

So, when Klaus looks back at him and immediately agrees to adjust his position, Diego watches him intently, wetting his lips. Klaus shifts up on his knees and Diego moves over, sitting with his legs a little straighter so that Klaus can straddle him easier.

Klaus obediently makes his way over, his chest flushed with arousal, his eyes dark, and his cock still looking pleasantly wet. Diego considers reaching out to stroke it, but before he can reach out, he catches the look in Klaus' eyes. There's _intent_ there, and so Diego slowly leans back against the wall, watching Klaus closely as Klaus straddles his hips. But, instead of reaching back, Klaus reaches for Diego's dick instead, and the slide of slick fingers over the head of his cock is enough to get Diego groaning softly.

But then Klaus suddenly moves forward and Diego realizes what he's doing the second before it happens. With a shuddering breath, Diego reaches out, his hands settling on Klaus' hips as Klaus' hole kisses the head of his cock. 

Diego feels the slickness of the lube and the _heat_ of Klaus' body, and the knowledge that he's going to really feel this directly has him so hard that he feels a little dizzy with it.

"Christ, baby boy, yeah," Diego murmurs, his voice a little tighter as Klaus' hips move. The drag of hot skin makes Diego feel almost feverish as he looks up, and the jolt of arousal he feels when he sees Klaus watching him goes right to his dick. Diego swallows and then reaches up with his right hand, cupping Klaus' cheek.

"Work yourself good and deep for me. Get yourself ready. 'Cuz you might have one slutty ass, but tonight it belongs to _me_. And I'm gonna treat you so nice and sweet that the bruises aren't the only things you'll have later."

Diego doesn't clarify what he means by that, though. Instead, he pulls Klaus down into a kiss, just shy of desperate but still savoring it just the same.

* * *

Klaus has had sex without a condom before - both on the receiving and giving end and involving both genders, but that had been when he was a fresh little legal adult and he'd celebrated his freedom rather loosely... In all meanings of the word.

But Diego has never fucked him without a condom. This is new for _them_ , and maybe some of the appeal is because Diego's always been so careful and insistent about safe sex and now Klaus finally gets to have his way. _He's_ the one that made this happen, and Diego knew nothing about it, didn't expect it, and it's fun to be crafty and get away with things.

It's not necessarily an easy position to be in - holding himself up over Diego's lap - but Klaus is surprisingly determined when it comes to things he wants. He's more clear headed than he was ten minutes ago - a fantastic orgasm and getting some of the acting out... out helps. Klaus doubts that he'll stay this way for long, already he can feel the desperation growing again, the fucking hunger to be used and to use in equal measure, but this time it's not drugs, it's Diego. 

Diego, whose hands come to grip his waist to help steady him - but one hand doesn't stay there, choosing to cup his face instead. It's Diego's turn to sweet - a classic move - but it doesn't piss Klaus off. He's not sure he completely understands Diego's possessive threat, but that hardly matters as Diego forces him into an insistent kiss that Klaus returns.

As he lets Diego lick into his mouth, Klaus' free hand reaches out, blindly grabbing for the lube. He knows exactly what he's going to do and he's pretty sure Diego won't be able to stop him because he's not expecting it. With practiced familiarity, Klaus lets go of Diego's cock in order to squeeze out more lube. His hand is then back on Diego, quickly slicking up his dick before Klaus smears more lube on his hole.

He then breaks away from the kiss and grits out, "don't you dare move, baby." 

That's all the warning Klaus gives before he's holding Diego's cock still and pushing up against the tip, feeling his hole stretch to try and accommodate. He doesn't bear down, doesn't just stupidly force it, but Klaus does focus on working himself open, rocking back and forth in little increments as his rim stretches, all the while watching Diego.

* * *

Sometimes all Diego can do is kiss Klaus when they're like this. They don't do it as often as Diego secretly thinks that they should, but he's always been one to really fucking love kissing. And like this, when his dick is so damn hard and Klaus is just rubbing against the head of his cock, kissing is the only outlet that Diego has. He's not about to lift his hips and risk hurting Klaus, and he's not about to pull away, especially not when Klaus immediately sinks into the kiss just as hungrily.

Diego always feels close to Klaus when they get together like this, but there's something... different about tonight. It _feels_ different. Diego's more invested. He's paying more attention. He's more possessive, a little more demanding, but also more connected. Not that he's _ever_ going to say that shit out loud, because Klaus would just laugh at him, but he thinks that maybe Klaus is on the same page. 

Besides, _Klaus_ had been the one to make a point of getting tested. He'd intentionally planned for this, and considering how much of a hedonist Klaus is, that _means_ something. It means something to Diego, anyway.

He's so caught up in kissing Klaus that Diego honestly doesn't realize what Klaus is doing. He's focused on Klaus' lips, on the slow rock of his hips, and when Klaus' hand disappears and then comes back slick, Diego just figures that Klaus wants to give back a little. He groans into the kiss, because it does feel good, but then the touch is gone again.

Before he can puzzle over it, Klaus suddenly breaks the kiss. Diego catches a glint of mischief in his eyes, as well as something darker with intent, but all it takes is that warning - for him not to move - and then the press of Klaus' hole to his dick again for a shaky sort of understanding to dawn.

Diego doesn't believe it at first, but then he feels Klaus pressing himself down, and Diego's muscles go rigid. Hell, he even holds his breath, not daring to move in case it pushes Klaus too far, too fast.

"Klaus, fucking hell," Diego manages to grit out, sounding both stunned and aroused as hot, slick, _gripping_ heat slowly presses down against him. 

Klaus doesn't force himself, but he does take his time. He pushes down enough to press Diego's cock a little deeper each time, but it's by the smallest of fractions as he rocks back and forth. 

It's goddamn _perfect_ torture, and Diego focuses hard on breathing steadily and letting Klaus do this. It doesn't stop Diego from watching him in a sort of stunned, anticipatory pleasure, though. He grits his teeth and flinches every time Klaus presses down in a way that _really_ starts to squeeze around him, but all that Diego does is stroke his thumb over Klaus' hip.

"Just-- f-fuck, just be careful. Not too much at once."

* * *

Klaus isn't sure that Diego will let him do this because being safe and careful is important to Diego, whereas it's not necessarily at the top of Klaus' list. It's not as if Klaus wants to hurt himself doing this, but he has a pretty good idea of what his body can handle and he's hoping Diego will let him get away with it.

Diego may step into the Daddy shoes and like it, but Klaus also knows that he isn't delicate or sensitive about always being in control or dominant. It's something Klaus suspects, but he's pretty sure he's right. After all, _he's_ the one usually calling the shots - that infamous topping from the bottom phenomena. He decides when to show up and he gets what he wants and how. It's just that sometimes the route there isn't so direct.

Besides, occasionally turns and loops can be fun! As long as Klaus is satisfied in the end, can he really complain? ... Yes, but that's not the point. Honestly, Klaus prides himself in his ability to bemoan any and all situations. 

Diego sounds wrecked in the best possible way - surprised and stunned and in pleasure - and Klaus is living for it. He's the one in control, his wet hole stretching around Diego's cock, totally making the effort it takes worth it. Klaus blatantly stares at Diego, moving ever so slightly for his hole to stretch. The threat of _more_ hangs over him, pressure and fullness calling. 

"Yeah, that's right," Klaus enthuses breathlessly. "Feels so good doesn't it? That dick of yours all up and against me and no fucking condom." 

Grinning wildly, Klaus pushes himself down a little harder, his hole stretching with a delicious manageable burn that makes Klaus' cock harden in interest.

* * *

Diego feels wrecked and they haven't even really started. Immediately he wishes that he'd thought to put something on. Not a condom, because he doesn't want one of those right now, but a cock ring. Something that would have helped him keep his control in check. Diego might be great at controlling himself, but this is something entirely new. He's never fucked without a condom before, and he's _definitely_ never fucked Klaus without one. 

There's a distant burning of arousal that feels almost overwhelming as Klaus rocks against him, but it goes beyond the simple-but-intense pleasure of having Klaus' hole slowly stretching itself _with Diego's dick_. No, it's more than that. Diego's thumb strokes over Klaus' hip desperately as he looks up at him, breathless, and when he sees that Klaus is looking right at him, looking high on the power of this little surprise, Diego feels a boneless sort of warmth rush through him.

He groans, tipping his head back against the wall with a breathed-out curse. He doesn't dare lift his hips, but he does make a point to slide his hands down and grip Klaus' thighs. It won't keep him from moving, but it gives Diego something to hold onto as hot, tight heat works down over him, sweet and slick enough that he feels like the arousal of it is crushing.

Then Klaus talks, sounding so fucking pleased with himself, and Diego opens his eyes. He hadn't even been aware of closing them. And, making a point to meet Klaus' eyes, he groans low in his throat again and reaches down between them.

"Feels goddamn amazing, baby," he grits out as he wraps a hand lightly around Klaus' cock. It's not as hard as it was before, but Diego plans on fixing that as he gives a slow stroke to offset the inevitable burn of Klaus pushing himself so quickly. 

The first touch is enough to make Klaus' muscles twitch and Diego wets his lips, desperate for something else to focus on. 

"God-- are you okay?" He blurts, breathing harder, the muscles in his stomach clenching with the effort of staying still. "Are you _sure_ you can do this?"

* * *

Klaus loves this shit. Lives for this shit. Pushing himself, dangling close to the edge, luxuriating in the intensity - all the while Diego's along for the ride. This isn't something Klaus would do with anyone, most guys have a difficult time staying still and being patient - Klaus included on the patience front - but he trusts Diego. 

And maybe Klaus likes pushing Diego too, testing him, challenging him, because Klaus knows Diego can take it and _will_ take it. Klaus may like Diego's hands all over him, he may enjoy the roughness of bruises left on his skin, and he may enjoy getting a dick up his ass, but he's most definitely _not_ some pushover. 

It's an interesting dance, Diego dominant, and Klaus is such a slut for him, but Klaus _is_ in charge when it matters - like now. And Klaus _is_ pleased with himself, pleased that he's blowing Diego's mind and getting to have his way. Having his way gets a little more complicated when Diego's hand wraps around his cock and strokes. Klaus doesn't try and stop Diego, however. 

He grins wildly at Diego's question - at Diego checking in again. Klaus doesn't stop. He decides to _prove_ that he's okay and can do this. After a little more shifting and wiggling, Klaus focuses on bearing down. Diego's thick cockhead doesn't pop _comfortably_ inside of him, but the stretch isn't anything dangerous. It's the perfect lance of sensation and intensity that cuts through him.

With a wince, Klaus slowly adjusts to the intrusion. "I'm sure I can," he answers.

* * *

Thinking 'unsexy thoughts' has never actually worked for Diego before, but as he takes in how fucking perfect Klaus looks on top of him, and how hot he feels, he wonders if now wouldn't be a great time to try again. Klaus looks like he's in his element, because he is. There's a wild, almost feral glint in Klaus' eyes as he looks down at Diego, looking so much like he's going through a serious high that Diego almost wants to call a pause and check to make sure that Klaus is sober enough to handle this.

He knows it's not drugs, though. It's the endorphin. It's adrenaline. It's the knife's edge of pain and stress and pressure and the pleasure of his ass red and hot, and his hole good and sensitive. Diego reminds himself every second as he looks up at Klaus, still breathing hard, muscles aching with the strain of staying still.

Diego thinks he has it bad _then_. When Klaus meets his eyes with an almost manic smile and Diego feels the first thread of relaxation around the head of his cock, he knows it's about to be so much worse. Better? Fuck, he has no idea--

And then Klaus pushes himself down, sudden and hot and _so_ fucking tight. The head of Diego's cock pops into Klaus' ass, and the choked sound he lets out is almost pained. Klaus is tight enough that it hurts, but it's better that way, because it provides more of a chance for Diego to focus. And god _damn_ if this isn't perfect.

Diego isn't small by any means. His dick isn't easy to take even _with_ proper stretching, but despite Klaus' wince, Diego can all but see the rush in Klaus' eyes as he takes him in. And suddenly Diego just... _needs_. Needs something different, needs more, just _needs_.

"Get down here," he says, voice so low and rough that it's practically a growl. 

He reaches up to curl his fingers in Klaus' hair and jerks his head down so that Diego can kiss him. He's still careful not to force Klaus down on his dick. He doesn't push, doesn't move, doesn't do anything that could hurt his brother. But he _does_ kiss him so fucking thoroughly that Klaus' lips will be flushed for days, Diego's grip tightening on Klaus' dick to show his approval.

* * *

Klaus _can_ handle this and he _is._ He's got the worst of it over - that first uncomfortable flare of sometimes-pain, sometimes-discomfort that comes with getting the tip of a cock stretching your rim before working its way inside. But enough lube, a little wiggling around, and Klaus being horny makes it more than manageable.

It's perfect, actually. Skin-on-skin and no condom. Intensity. The ache of his ass, the sweet tease of impending fullness.

Pain that Klaus _chooses_ will always be different than pain that's forced on him, and now's one of those times. Maybe it had hurt and Klaus will likely be sore after, but that's a problem for later. Having Diego underneath and supporting him? Add in the fact that he's technically the one in control? It's a high that Klaus wants to keep chasing after because Diego makes a pained sound for him that makes heat wash through Klaus-- but no, that's not quite right. Diego's sound is pure pleasure. 

And it's all because of him.

This high has no lows and Klaus loves it. If Diego was a drug, Klaus would keep swallowing him down, one after another, after another, after another. 

Diego pulls him down into a kiss and Klaus' eyelids slip shut as his mouth hungrily moves - giving and taking in equal measure. Diego's hand squeezing has his messy cock hardening in response - a delightful counterpoint to his ass. Needing more, Klaus breaks away from the kiss, eyelids fluttering open as he grips hard on Diego's shoulders. The smile on his face is less manic as he carefully sits himself down, Diego's cock filling him inch by inch until Klaus bottoms out with a sigh.

His head lolls back, taking in the delightful strain of being stuffed full of Diego's cock.

"There," he murmurs. "That's better, right?"

* * *

Kissing is all that Diego can do at that moment because everything else seems like too much. The need to stay put is overwhelming because he refuses to hurt Klaus, but staying put is also _maddening_ , because all he wants to do is snap his hips up and bury himself deep in the silken, gripping heat of Klaus' body. Diego can feel a cramp threatening in one of his calves with how hard he's tensing his legs in order to stay still, but it doesn't matter. Not when Klaus' comfort is on the line.

So, he kisses Klaus breathless. He kisses him hungrily. Diego licks into his mouth and sucks on his tongue and bites at Klaus' lower lip until it's cherry red. Then he does it again, and Klaus fucking gives just as good as he gets. 

It's _almost_ torture when Klaus pulls back. Diego only just swallows a sound of protest, but he does watch, dazed and breathless as Klaus shifts just enough to set his hands on Diego's shoulders. At first, Diego doesn't understand. Then he glances up and feels Klaus _grip_ his shoulders. He watches Klaus' smile fade into one of concentration, and Diego understands a split second before he feels the first hot, slick push of Klaus' body. 

With a low, rough gasp, Diego tilts his head back and makes himself stay perfectly still. Klaus works himself down carefully, but it's all perfect, tight, _hot_ bliss on Diego's end. He feels the unique, almost overwhelming pleasure of skin-on-skin, and he feels every twitch and clench and shudder of Klaus' muscles around his cock as he slowly bottoms out. 

When Klaus finally comes to rest on his lap, Diego's dick buried deep in his ass, Diego shakily reaches one hand up to grip in Klaus' hair, keeping his head tipped back as he leans in. His teeth find Klaus' throat first, followed by his lips and his tongue. Diego tastes sweat-salt skin and groans deep, sucking a mark low on Klaus' throat just because he _can_.

"You feel so goddamn good," he manages, his voice tight between kisses and sucks as he works marks onto Klaus' throat like he's trying to tattoo them into his skin. 

"I'm not gonna move until you're ready. Shit, _you_ stay still until you can handle more." 

But, if just to ensure that Klaus _does_ keep enjoying it, Diego finally begins to work his hand over Klaus' dick in steady strokes. He doesn't always jerk Klaus off when they're like this, but he does love the feel of it. He loves how heavy Klaus' cock feels in his palm.

* * *

While Diego's fully capable of preparing him, stretching him and then pushing his dick in, having variety is nice and appreciated. Klaus trusts Diego enough for him to be in control. He lets Diego tie him up and gag him. He doesn't panic when Diego's hand comes to his throat and carefully squeezes. 

And Klaus would let Diego play with knives, let the blade drag across his skin, the hint of danger and threat present in every breath leaving his lungs. The knife wouldn't even have to be sharp, Klaus could still have fun with just the _threat_ of a dull blade, but Diego's not quite there yet.

Maybe some day.

He knows from experience that once your dick is inside a tight wet body, it's rather difficult to stay still. The urge to thrust and fuck and feel is intense, but Diego is doing a more than an admirable job with holding himself back. Does Klaus necessarily want Diego to hold himself back? Not usually, but he understands why Diego is being careful, and instead of getting uppity over it, Klaus decides to revel in the fact that _he's_ the one pushing and challenging his brother. 

In a bid to distract himself, Diego leans in, his mouth busying itself along Klaus' throat. Klaus merely sighs, body slowly adjusting to the intense fullness. That adjustment period sort of gets put on the back burner when Diego's hand starts jerking him off more vigilantly. Klaus trembles, fingernails digging into Diego's shoulders as he groans. 

With shaky legs, Klaus lifts himself up, sliding only a little bit off of Diego's cock before sitting back down. He repeats the motion, loosening himself up on Diego. 

"Gonna fill my slutty ass," Klaus says, voice boastful and tight.

* * *

Diego feels wrecked, and all he's doing is just _sitting_ here. That's how this thing with Klaus tends to go, though. 

They both know that when it really comes down to it, Klaus is the one calling the shots. Diego knows how to fuck, knows how to hit to bruise but not injure severely, knows how to tie knots and how to cut off airflow enough to be safe and intense but not dangerous. 

But Klaus is the one who decides when, where, and how they meet up. _Klaus_ is the one who pushes for what he wants - what he needs - and trusts Diego to get him there. It's as humbling as it is wild, and as Diego's hand works Klaus' dick, he knows this isn't something he's going to be forgetting any time soon.

Just the sound of Klaus' groan has Diego shivering. He feels Klaus' muscles clench slightly around him, appreciative of the additional pleasure, and he throws himself into it. He strokes Klaus' dick steadily, trying to chase away that edge of _too much_ as he kisses and sucks small marks into Klaus' skin. 

Then Klaus braces himself, preparing, and when Klaus carefully lifts himself up and then drops back down, Diego grits his teeth and bites a curse into the side of Klaus' throat just for the control to keep still. He swallows thickly, breathing through that first delicious slide, and when Klaus does it again and then adds in what he'd said earlier? Diego groans and his stroking slows to a near-stop. All except for his thumb. He makes a point of tracing small, pointed figure-eights just under the head of Klaus' cock. 

All this time, and Diego can give back generally as good as he gets. 

"You bet your damn _ass_ , I am," he breathes, his free hand sliding back to stroke over Klaus' ass. Diego gives one of the cheeks a squeeze and then trails his hand back further, finger sliding down Klaus' cleft until he touches the rim of Klaus' hole, feeling how hot and stretched he is, stuffed full of Diego's dick. 

"As soon as you think you can handle it, you tell me," Diego says. Command, plea, not even _he_ knows what his tone had been. All he knows is that this is intense and goddamn perfect, and they're _absolutely_ doing this again. 

* * *

Condoms are useful in other ways - mostly in the clean-up capacity, because spunk dripping out of your behind isn't overly nice. A stranger's 'deposit' would be even less nice, but, Diego-spunk? _Diego_ filling him, filling _his_ slutty ass? 

Klaus wants that and he's going to get what he wants, and he absolutely loves when that happens. Diego may not always enjoy when Klaus gets his own way, but he sure as hell is along for the ride - no pun intended - this time.

Any discomfort from the lack of stretching is easily stroked away by Diego's hand, Klaus' cock now throbbing and fully attending the party. Diego's mouth getting busy is probably more for his own benefit because sitting still can be difficult. Not that Klaus certainly minds, because Diego's lips kissing or teeth nipping are both added sensation, and Klaus is most definitely a slut for sensations.

And he's also a slut for hearing that mumbled curse that Diego gives as he lifts himself up before sitting back down, Diego's cock enveloped up in the tight heat of his body - _yes, all his_. Fingers grazing across his skin to feel around at his stretched hole is oddly hot and Klaus knows he can't wait any longer.

"Ready, so fucking ready," Klaus blurts out, body practically vibrating with urgency and anticipation. Naked and sweaty and wrapped up within Diego, it's perfect. 

"Don't stop until you come, until you fill me right up." 

To emphasize his point, Klaus clenches before rolling his hips. 

Realizing that he's bound to probably get tired before that point, Klaus makes the executive decision to change positions. He leans back and pulls at Diego's shoulders, an indication that he wants to lay down on his back and have Diego over him, and technically more in control of the pace.

* * *

It's like the fucking starting pistol right out of the gate when Klaus claims that he's ready. All it takes is that one little statement and Diego feels tension surge back into his muscles. On his lap, Klaus clenches down around him, inciting and bratty and needy in ways that Diego can't help but crave. Hearing that Klaus wants to be _fucked_ is like a fire lit under Diego's skin.

He groans as Klaus rolls his hips, but he doesn't need any encouragement beyond that. With a shudder, Diego nods, kissing and biting his promise into Klaus' throat as he rasps out a low, "yeah, yeah, you got it. You'd be _lucky_ if I could stop before then."

Diego doesn't even mean it as a threat. It's just the truth. Feeling how Klaus had worked his way down, knowing that he'd needed to stay still or else risk hurting Klaus in the process, Diego feels wired and restless. He feels like he needs to _move_ , to do something, and so when Klaus begins to pull at Diego's shoulders while he leans back, Diego doesn't need to think about it.

He takes his hand off of Klaus' cock and in one quick movement, he has Klaus on his back. Diego tangles his fingers in Klaus' hair, leaning down to kiss over his chin, his jaw, up the side of his throat as he rolls his hips slowly, testing. Klaus is still almost painfully tight around him, but he's not so tight that Diego's overly worried about hurting him. Given the way that Klaus seems to clutch him closer, he doesn't think Klaus is in pain, and even if he is, Klaus sometimes enjoys a little pain here and there.

Still, Diego's not about to be careless. He's not taking for granted that Klaus has let him do this, and so he makes a point to start slow, even if the gripping, clenching heat around his cock is maddening. Diego groans low in his throat, fucking into Klaus slow until he's _sure_ that he's ready. Then, just like Klaus had asked him to, Diego _really_ starts to fuck him.

It's not exactly graceless, but Diego can't pretend that there isn't a level of desperation in each thrust. Klaus' body is warm and slick and silken on the inside, and the sensation is sharp and sensitive against his bare skin. Between them, he can feel Klaus' dick rubbing up against his abdomen, and Diego makes a point to press in closer, giving Klaus that extra sensation because he can. 

It's intense, and with every thrust, Diego knows that there's a part of him that _wants_ to leave marks, wants to leave Klaus aching slightly just so that he can take this experience with him over the next few days.

He only fights the urge for a few seconds, but then he gives in, each thrust rougher, skin slapping against skin. Diego makes sure that each thrust is hard - just the way that Klaus likes it - and he doesn't stop himself from biting down on the side of Klaus' neck, almost holding him in place as he fucks into him.

Diego knows that it was never going to last; he'd already gotten Klaus off once, and the tension of needing to stay still and take every second of Klaus stretching himself on Diego's cock had been torture. He's not looking to last, because it's clear that Klaus doesn't want him to. The way that Klaus keeps clutching at him, the way that his brother's nails skim over his shoulder, each twist of his hips and clench of his hole just pushes the fact that Klaus is looking to get _him_ off, and the thought sends a dizzying heat rushing through Diego.

Diego still makes it good. He still focuses on nailing that sensitive spot in Klaus body, still grips him tight and bites lurid marks into the side of his throat. And when he feels that telltale tension in his body and _knows_ there's no coming back from it, Diego rasps out a sound so goddamn close to a growl that it even surprises him.

"Gonna fill you up, baby," he breathes into Klaus' ear, each thrust suddenly harder. "You're gonna feel me like this for fuckin' days." 

In the end, Diego doesn't know what it is exactly that pushes him over the edge. His words, the thought, or just the way that Klaus grasps at him or the sounds that he makes. He's not sure that it even matters, and with another few hard, deep thrusts, Diego groans rough and low in the back of his throat and buries his cock deep in Klaus' ass as he comes, filling him thick and hot, the way that Klaus had wanted him to.

* * *

Klaus isn't generally much of a planner, that he managed this and kept it under wraps is pretty impressive if he does say so himself. Considering how they grew up - the little Umbrella Academy with Dad's exacting rules and rigid time schedules combined with all the expectations - Klaus likes to be free. A free bird to come and go and do whatever his little birdy-heart pleases because it's much, much easier that way.

Easier to not disappoint or piss anyone off. Low expectations are truly Klaus' friend. 

Somehow, Diego's been able to deal with him decently. Sex probably helps that, smoothes Klaus' wrinkles down, makes him more tolerable or appealing to Diego. Tight holes and grabby hands do wonders. And Klaus is glad - he really is - but as badass as Diego thinks he is, Klaus knows that there's a marshmallow under all that leather and he'd likely burn it to a crisp if he was around too much.

But that doesn't really matter _now._ This moment is theirs and Klaus isn't _completely_ sober, but he's sober enough to be fully present. Diego wastes no time, re-positioning them and Klaus finds himself on his back, Diego's body over him, weight sturdy and comforting. 

All Klaus can do is take it - take Diego slamming into him with hard thrusts that have him shuddering as his cock rubs against Diego's abs. Klaus' entire body is engaged and alive. He's completely at the mercy of Diego, no barrier between them, Diego's dicking him like there's no tomorrow.

It's perfect and it's exactly where he wants to be. 

So Klaus is grabby and noisy, giving in and letting himself do just that as Diego fucks him and fucks up his neck with bites that will form into possessive bruises. It doesn't take much for Diego to expertly adjust his angle. It has Klaus' toes curling as pleasure sears through him. Diego nails his prostate and Klaus shakes, his back trying to arch off the bed, to somehow get closer. Getting fucked into Diego's shitty mattress is somehow this perfect sublime experience, heightened by his reddened ass rubbing against the sheets. 

Klaus' mouth moves on its own, saying encouraging things in between gasped out moans. When Diego keeps his threat-promise, Klaus clenches, hungry and happy to be filled. It only takes a few more squirms before he's coming too, cock spitting weakly. Klaus clings to his brother, nails biting into toned shoulders, maybe drawing blood.

"Ah, good, good..." he weakly mumbles with a blissed-out smile on his face.

Klaus may not be much of a planner, but he thinks he wouldn't mind planning on stopping by more often. Maybe he wouldn't actually burn Diego's marshmallow, maybe Diego's ooey gooeyness could withstand him. It has thus far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Did you like this story/update? Comments - no matter how short or lengthy - encourage us to write more, so please take the time to leave one and show your support. 😊


End file.
